Lendo Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal
by LethyNeves
Summary: Todas as pessoas já cometeram vários erros durante a vida, mas poucas são aquelas que tem a oportunidade de se redimir, eles conseguiram essa chance. Será que vão aproveita-la?
1. A chegada dos livros

O dia na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts amanheceu claro, era raro ver o castelo e os campus tão desertos. As férias tinham começado a 1 mês, e naquele momento Alvo Dumbledore, o atual diretor da escola estava em seu escritório, quando algo inesperado aconteceu. Um pacote de aproximadamente 30 cm de comprimento apareceu em sua mesa. Depois de analisar o pacote testar todos os feitiços possíveis, ele decidiu abrir e encontrou sete livros em branco, junto com uma carta.

 _"Querido Professor Dumbledore..._

 _Esperamos que esse pacote chegue em segurança, ele contém o destino de várias pessoas. Esses livros são do futuro e irão contar a história de um menino, que sofreu mais do que muitos adultos um dia pensam em sofrer._

 _É de extrema importância que um determinado grupo de alunos leia esses livros. Eles são: Thiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew,_ _Lilian Evans, Alice Juergens, Frank Longbottom Severo Snape, Régulo Black, Narcisa Black e Lucio Malfoy. Todos eles tomaram pelo menos uma decisão errada e agora e chance deles de se redimir._

 _No final do primeiro capítulo do primeiro livro um grupo de pessoas do futuro se unirão a leitura. Peço a gentileza que organize uma sala para que eles possam ler sem serem interrompidos. Como pode perceber, é um grupo diversificado, e que podem causar bastante problemas uns com os outros por isso pedimos para que todos os alunos presentes se comprometam a não julgar ou atacar uns aos outros._

 _ASS: HP,RW,HG,GW,NL,DM"_

 _PS: Os livros só irão funcionar se todos estiverem escutando, cada capitulo aparecer quando o anterior terminar_

 _O diretor naquele momento já tinha lido a carta várias vezes, estava intrigado, sabia muito bem que mexer com o tempo era perigoso e muitas vezes irracional, mas tomou a decisão e naquela manhã enviou uma carta para todos os seus alunos para comparecerem em seu escritório no dia seguinte._

 _..._

 _Lilian Evans sempre foi uma garota dedicada, era nascida-trouxa, mas isso nunca a impediu de ser a melhor da turma. Estava no seu sexto ano e nunca tinha sido chamada para a sala do diretor sem ser por motivos acadêmicos, mas tinha que admitir que ficara intrigada com a carta escrita pelo professor Dumbledore, mas achava que ele so gostaria de discutir os assuntos da monitoria desse ano_

 _..._

 _Os marotos vinham caminhando discutindo o que seria que o diretor tinha para tratar com eles antes das aulas começarem. Por causa de todas as suas travessuras Thiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro já tinham decorado o caminho para o escritório do Diretor._ Sirius estava convencido de que Dumbledore queria enfeitiça-los para obriga-los a não cometer mais marotices, Tiago e Remo achavam essa uma ideia um tanto quanto absurda. A alegria de Thiago foi tremenda quando ele viu que a sua ruiva também estava na sala.

...

Alice e seu namorado Frank estranharam a carta de Dumbledore convocando-os a Hogwarts antes do ano letivo, porém contrariar o diretor não era uma opção. Os dois entraram na escola vazia e acharam tudo ainda mais estranho quando encontraram o diretor com seus colegas de casa, Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Pedro e Lily.

...

Severo Snape tinha passos decididos, desde o ano passado quando chamara sua melhor amiga de sangue ruim, ele tinha traçado o seu destino, ele aceitaria uma posição ao lado do Lorde das Trevas não importando qual fosse a opinião do diretor de tentar persuadi-lo, mas quando abriu a porta do escritório da diretoria, ele percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada.

...

\- O que você acha que o Diretor gostaria de falar com a gente Lucio? – Narcissa Black foi gentil ao perguntar a opinião de seu noivo. A mais nova filha de três irmãs sempre soube que se casaria com um puro sangue, mas isso não a impediu de se apaixonar pelo loiro platinado de olhos azuis que carregava o nome Malfoy.

\- Sinceramente Cissy, eu não faço a menor ideia. – Lucio Malfoy, estava no seu sétimo ano, faltava somente um ano para seguir a decisão de seu pai e se unir ao Lorde das Trevas. Não que fizesse alguma objeção, mas também sabia que no fundo não concordava inteiramente, ele acreditava que o mundo magico precisava de mudanças políticas. – Estamos no nosso último ano, talvez eu seja eleito o monitor-chefe, mas – ele olhou para sua noiva – você não é nem mesmo monitora – Lucio tinha um grande carinho por Narcissa, ela era uma Black e era uma sangue puro, mas além disso apreciava a companhia da garota, sabia que um dia chegaria a ama-la

\- Lucio! Narcissa! – Os dois que estavam sendo chamados viraram bruscamente e encontraram um Régulo de catorze anos vindo em sua direção. – O que fazem aqui no meio das férias? – Régulo tinha ficado surpreso com a carta do Diretor, no fundo achava que devia ser alguma coisa relacionado ao seu irmão mais velho, mas lembrando da afinidade dos marotos com Malfoy achou melhor não dizer esse detalhe

\- Acredito que o mesmo motivo que o seu amado primo – Narcissa e Régulo nunca foram muito próximos, mas eram primos apesar de tudo.

\- Agora de verdade não vejo nenhum motivo para estarmos aqui Narcissa. – Lucio olhou para a garota que estava de braço dados. Isso não fazia o melhor sentido pensava ele. Régulo estava três anos abaixo deles, a única semelhança era que estavam na Sonserina. – Acho que o Diretor realmente enlouqueceu, vamos logo para essa maldita reunião de uma vez – Lucio não sabia o que pensar, e Narcissa vendo a cara do namorado, olhou para o primo que entendeu e os três seguiram para o escritório do diretor.

...

\- Deve estar havendo algum engano diretor! Diga logo o por que me chamou aqui! – Severo disse impacientemente. Tinha acabado de chegar a sala do diretor e encontrou os marotos e sua ex-melhor amiga, só podia ser alguma brincadeira desses quatro idiotas. O diretor olhou para e respondeu calmamente.

-Severo espere os nossos outros convidados chegaram. – Severo não era o único que encarou o diretor com desconfiança. Lily se fazia a mesma pergunta internamente.

\- Não! Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo agora! – Severo já estava ficando impaciente – O que eles estão fazendo aqui?

\- Não sei você Ranhoso mas nós não somos surdos, não ouviu o Diretor não – Potter disse enquanto ria abertamente sendo acompanhado de Sirius, com uma risada fraca de Pedro e um beliscão de Remo – Ai Aluado isso doeu. Antes mesmo que Snape pudesse sacar a varinha e reagir aquele comentário o diretor já tinha respondido

\- Acho que isso não foi necessário senhor Potter – Os marotos controlaram sua risada. E nesse momento a porta se abriu.

-Régulo! Sirius! – Os dois irmãos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Agora todos encararam o Diretor de maneira desconfiada. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, ninguém daquele grupo tinha algo em comum, eles não eram nem todos do mesmo ano, ou da mesma casa.

\- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo! – Exclamou o loiro que estava na porta e olhava para a sangue ruim e os marotos de maneira desconfiada

\- Calma Lucio, diretor pode nos explicar por favor? Eu e Lucio temos um jantar marcado essa noite – Na verdade eles não tinham planos, mas Narcissa sabia bem que era melhor ir direto para o assunto

\- Temo que seria melhor adiar os seus planos senhorita Black, vocês 11 não saíram daqui tão cedo! – O diretor disse calmamente

-O QUÊ?! – Thiago, Sirius, Lucio, Severo, Régulo Frank exclamaram ao mesmo tempo

\- Diretor, eu sei que sou lindo mas não gosto de ser sequestrado! – Sirius disse causando uma careta e revirada de olhos de todos os presentes na sala. –

\- Cala boca Sirius – Sinceramente como ele pode ser tão sem noção se perguntava Régulo

\- Uiu irmãozinho, o que foi, mamãe não deixou Monstro te dar chocolate – Sirius ria da cara do irmão. A relação deles estava cada vez pior, mas era um maroto as piadas saiam naturalmente.

\- Ora seu... – Régulo não teve a chance de terminar antes de ser interrompido

\- Antes que vocês comecem a duelar no meu escritório senhores, devo informar que as famílias de vocês já foram avisadas, que vocês permaneceram aqui na escola provavelmente até o começo do ano letivo. – O diretor disse, indo pegar os livros – Esses livros foram enviados até mim, não sei o que está escrito neles, as palavras só apareceram para os senhores. E acredito que eles são de extrema importância para o futuro.

\- Diretor – Alice chamou e recebeu um aceno para prosseguir - pensei que fosse insensato mexer com o tempo – Alice disse timidamente.

\- Sim senhorita eu concordo, mas esses livros me deixaram levemente intrigado se quer saber – Alvo deu um sorriso para Alice e continuou – Providenciei uma sala para que vocês possam realizar a leitura!

\- Isso é um absurdo! – Disse Lucio, recebendo um aceno de concordância de Severo e Régulo – O senhor não pode achar que vamos ficar aqui preso com eles – Apontou para os marotos e o restante do alunos da Grifinória com um olhar de desprezo – Por todo esse tempo

\- Senhor Malfoy, não só penso como irão – o Diretor disse sem ter medo do olhar que recebera de Lucio – Agora por favor me sigam – O diretor disse se levantando e saindo do escritório, sendo seguido por seus alunos.

Todos eles ali estavam desconfiados, mas também não era para menos. Ler sobre o futuro não era uma coisa que acontecia todo dia ainda mais com as companhias que estavam presentes.

\- Aqui nessa sala vocês ficaram durante o período da leitura – Dumbledore disse abrindo uma porta que ficava no Salão Principal. Os marotos se encararam aquela sala era do tamanho de um armário de vassouras eles pensavam. Que pena que estavam enganados. Parecia uma mistura de todos os Salões Comunais, tirando a parte que continua uma mesa para umas vinte pessoas. E duas portas no fundo – Essa sala normalmente não passa de um armário de vassouras – o Diretor disse olhando para os marotos que sorriam um para o outro, enquanto Snape e Régulo revira os olhos com a estupidez dos marotos – Mas foi modificada magicamente para os senhores. Na porta da esquerda está o dormitório feminino, e no da direita o masculino, todas as refeições serão feitas aqui, é só pedirem a comida para os Elfos. Boa leitura – disse o Diretor saindo da sala

Todos se encaram se saber muito o que fazer. Não era uma situação comum, mas antes que qualquer um pudesse se pronunciar a porta abriram novamente

\- Antes que eu me esqueça – o Diretor disse entrando na sala sacudindo a varinha num feitiço não verbal. – Os senhores estão terminantemente proibidos de atacar e julgar uns aos outros até a leitura acabar – Dumbledore olhara por si dos óculos de meia lua antes continuar – e nem tentem, os feitiços não iram funcionar – Agora sim Boa leitura – disse saindo da sala novamente

\- Minha Lily – Começou Thiago – quer sentar comigo?

\- É Evans para você Potter! – Por mais que estivesse pensando em dar uma chance para o maroto quando as férias acabassem aquela situação era simplesmente estranha demais – Eu vou sentar com a Alice e o Frank, e por favor não encha a minha paciência – Disse a ruiva caminhando para o sofá no qual estava a amiga e namorado. As duas começaram a conversar enquanto os outro se acomodavam, sem deixar passar o olhar desiludido de Potter, o tapinha nas costas de Sirius e o olhar presunçoso de Severo.

Todos olharam ao mesmo tempo para a mesinha de centro onde Dumbledore havia deixado os livros. Narcissa adiantou-se e desembrulhou o pacote encontrando sete livros em branco e um bilhete, queria acabar logo com aquilo.

 _"Cada um dos senhores tem um papel fundamental nessa história, e por isso devem lê-la até o final antes de realizar qualquer julgamento. As palavras só apareceram se todos estiverem juntos, e a próxima palavra só aparecerá quando a anterior for lida, assim como um livro só aparecerá após a leitura do anterior. Seis pessoas se unirão aos senhores após a conclusão do primeiro capítulo. Boa leitura. "_

Assim que Narcissa terminou de ler o bilhete em voz alta letras verdes apareceram na capa do primeiro livro a vista de todos os presentes: Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal.

– Olha Pontas – Sirius disse encarando o livro que ainda estava sobre a mesa – vamos ler sobre um parente seu.

\- Você tem algum primo? – Perguntou Pedro nervosamente

-Não Rabicho! – Disse Thiago rindo – você sabe que só tem três Potter vivos

\- Graças a Deus! – Disse Régulo sem ser ouvido por ninguém, já não bastasse que seu irmão tivesse trocado ele por um.

– Isso é tudo muito estranho – Remo disse intrigado pelo titulo do livro, a pedra filosofal era um objeto magico muito poderoso.

– Vamos logo com isso, –Lucio disse nervoso – quero acabar logo com essa palhaçada – Lucio exclamou, recebendo um olhar ríspido de Narcissa

\- Uiu Malfoy está nervosinho em – Disse Sirius rindo

Severo revirou os olhos para o título, ler sobre um parente de Potter não parecia a ele essencial para o futuro ou para a sua vida. Lily, Alice e Frank ficaram curiosos e confusos sobre o que estava acontecendo ali.

– E então, como podemos fazer isso? – Frank perguntou a todos sem receber resposta. – Acho que cada um deve ler um capítulo, e podemos seguir a ordem de como estamos sentados... Quem quer ler primeiro?

– Eu posso começar. – Remo disse percebendo que nenhum deles se voluntariaria. Remo pegou o primeiro livro da pilha e abriu na primeira página.


	2. O menino que sobreviveu

Remo olhou para a capa do livro antes de abri-la, ele estava curioso. Uma de suas matérias favoritas em Hogwarts era História de Magia, e durante várias aulas ele ouviu o professor Binns dizendo para os alunos, que coisas terríveis aconteceram com bruxos que mexeram com o tempo. E agora os onze estudantes, que nunca tiveram nada em comum, que sempre discutiam e faziam os professores perderem a paciência e aplicarem detenções, – não que resolvesse alguma coisa, Remo pensava – estavam sentados numa sala modificada magicamente para lerem sobre o futuro – isso não fazia o menor sentido, pensava Remo

\- O senhor Lupin pretende começar ainda hoje? – Disse Lucio chamando a atenção de Remo de volta para o ambiente em que estavam, era melhor deixar as perguntas para depois. -Ou será que podemos voltar mês que vem? – O loiro disse impacientemente. Lucio não gostava daquela situação, não gostava de não estar no controle, não gostava de receber ordens de um velho biruta de quase 100 anos, mas ele ainda era um estudante e por mais que negasse sua curiosidade estava o matando

\- Cala a boca Malfoy – Sirius disse sem paciência, não gostava daquela situação, não gostava dos sonserinos e não queria ficar no mesmo cômodo do que o irmão. Fazia três semanas que tinha fugido da casa da família Black e chegado com uma mochila nas costas na casa da família Potter sendo recebido por aquela que ele considerava sua verdadeira família, mas sentia falta do irmão, eles sempre tinham sido unidos na infância, até entrarem em Hogwarts e irem para casas separadas. Só esperava que Régulo não tomasse as mesmas decisões que seus pais. – Começa aí Aluado

Remo respirou fundo e começou a ler: **Capítulo 1: O MENINO QUE SOBREVIVEU**

\- o menino que sobreviveu – Lily disse pensativa – o que isso significa?

\- Ele provavelmente superou algum obstáculo, ou superou algum desafio – disse Severo encarando sua melhor amiga, mas ele sem fez questão de prestar atenção no que ele disse

\- Só começa logo – disse Régulo impaciente, recebendo um aceno de concordância de Sirius

 **O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem. O Sr. Dursley era Diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, fazia perfurações.**

\- Ótimo, teremos que ouvir sobre trouxas – disse Lucio bufando, enquanto recebia um aceno de concordância de Narcissa, não que ela se importasse muito, simplesmente era indiferente com as questões políticas em relação aos nascidos trouxas

\- Cala a boca Malfoy – disse Tiago, teria que ter muita paciência para aguentar os sonserinos – Se você não prestou atenção no título a história vai tratar sobre um Potter – disse Tiago revirando os olhos – mas minha Lily, o que são perfurações – disse Tiago olhando para a ruiva, que simplesmente deu os ombros e pediu para Remo continuar, realmente não sabia muito sobre o assunto.

 **Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes. A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos. Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.**

Aquela descrição fez Lily achar a mulher ainda mais familiar. A garota estava com medo que aquela pessoa fosse quem ela pensava ser e Severo reparou no olhar preocupado da amiga, a mulher do livro também parecia familiar.

 **Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam agüentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.**

\- Qual o problema com os Potter? – Disseram Sirius e Tiago ao mesmo tempo, recebendo uma careta de Severo e Régulo. O primeiro porque simplesmente os considerava metidos sangue puros que possuíam tudo o que queria, já o segundo, porque ainda não tinha se conformado com o fato de seu irmão ter saído de casa e buscado abrigo na casa da família Potter.

 **A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam há muitos anos, na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley.**

Lily arregalou os olhos. Não, ela pensava aquela mulher simplesmente não podia ser sua irmã

\- O que foi Lily? – Alice perguntou olhando preocupada para as caretas que a amiga fazia

\- Tuney – disse a ruiva calmamente

\- Sua irmã? – Exclamou Alice mais alto do que ela pretendia, fazendo com que todos na sala as olhassem

\- Você tem uma irmã? – Exclamou Pedro, enquanto Tiago sorria e perguntava: Então você é a senhora Potter?! – O moreno de cabelos bagunçados estava feliz, ao contrário de outro moreno de cabelos levemente oleosos ficava indignado. Como sua melhor amiga poderia ter se casado com esse arrogante grifinório. Isso com certeza é uma das coisas que devemos mudar, Severo pensava

\- Evans, parece que você finalmente aceitou sair com Tiago – exclamou Sirius rindo juntamente com Pedro

\- So continue Remo – pediu a ruiva, pensaria nisso depois.

 **Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também, mas nunca o tinham visto.**

Nós vamos ter um filho meu lírio – exclamou Tiago feliz, o maroto estava feliz, finalmente sairia com o amor da sua vida. Era apaixonado pela garota desde os 12 anos

A garota deu os ombros, definitivamente não queria pensar naquilo agora. Tuney estava noiva, e ela simplesmente odiava o Potter, como sua vida tinha mudado tão rápido

 **O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância, eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas. Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta. Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.**

Lucio olhou intrigado, o que uma coruja fazia em um bairro trouxa afinal

 **Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes. — Pestinha — disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa.**

\- E ele acha isso bonito?- exclamou Frank, recebendo um aceno de concordância de Régulo antes que o mesmo percebesse o que tinha feito

 **Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro. Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria um gato lia um mapa. Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira — em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarela, sentado na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista.**

McGonagall? – Perguntou Tiago, encarando o livro ainda mais confuso

\- Você não tem como saber que é a professora Pontas – disse Pedro – É só um gato

\- Num bairro trouxa, com o nome do meu filho na capa, acho que não Rabicho – disse Tiago pensativo – Acho que é a professora

Lucio e Severo reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, mas escolheram não dizer nada

 **Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato. O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros — não, não estava olhando a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas nem placas.**

\- Se for um Animago – disse Sirius concordando com o amigo

 **O Dr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o 4 caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia, mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pode deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas.**

\- Mas o que bruxos estão fazendo num bairro como esse? – Perguntou Narcissa, porém ninguém respondeu, apesar de todos estarem fazendo essa pergunta internamente

 **O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas — os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens, ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba — essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... É, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas. O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem, elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de coruja passava no alto.**

Severo teve que concordar com Narcissa, aquele comportamento simplesmente não era normal

 **A maioria jamais vira uma mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco. Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.**

\- Olha Lucio! – exclamou Sirius – você também não grita com as pessoas quando está de mau humor – disse Sirius rindo, recebendo risadas de todos os Grifinorios no qual, o loiro em questão achou melhor simplesmente ignorar

 **Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.**

 **\- ... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...**

 **-... É, o filho deles, Harry...**

\- O que essas pessoas estão falando da minha família – disse Tiago com raiva, aquilo não estava nada certo

\- Que tal continuarmos lendo – disse Régulo irônico, não gostava daquele maroto em especial, e não, não era ciúmes dizia ele a si mesmo, só achava o moreno convencido demais.

 **O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor. Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de ideia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando... Não, estava agindo como um idiota. Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim. Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho tivesse o nome de Harry. Jamais viu o menino. Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo. Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava — se ele tivesse uma irmã como aquela...**

A ruiva em questão encarou o livro entristecida, a relação dela com a irmã, desde que entrara em Hogwarts ia de mal a pior, mas ela tinha esperanças que elas ia se dar bem no final, estava desapontada.

\- Eu ia adorar ter você como irmã Lily – disse Alice, sorrindo para a amiga

\- E eu ia adorar ter você na minha família – disse Tiago olhando para a ruiva.

-Obrigada Pot... Tiago – respondeu Lily, ia tentar ser legal e gentil com o maroto, pelo visto ia se casar de qualquer jeito, mas esse gesto não passou despercebido por Severo que trincou os dentes com raiva, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não queria assistir aquilo, não queria ver Potter e Lily se dando bem

Narcissa e Lucio olharam com pena para o amigo os dois sabiam do sentimento do Sonserino pela Nascida trouxa

 **Mas mesmo assim aquelas pessoas de capas. Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta.**

 **— Desculpe — murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contrário, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:**

 **— Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se! Porque o Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz! E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou.**

 **-** O que?! – Gritaram Lucio e Régulo ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto Severo simplesmente olhava abismado, o Lorde das Trevas tinha poderes únicos, como podia ter sido derrotado

-Isso simplesmente não é possível! – Lucio dizia. Seu destino já estava certo, seu pai sempre fora um Comensal da Morte, e quando completasse a maioridade, ele também se uniria ao Lorde das Trevas. – Deve haver alguma coisa errada! – Ele exclamava furioso, enquanto Narcissa tentava acalma-lo, ela nunca quis que Lucio se unisse a esse homem, e condenasse seu destino.

-Qual o problema Lucio?! Surpreso que o seu Mestre não é tão poderoso como todos pensavam? – Sirius disse irritado e aliviado. Irritado pelo comportamento do irmão e do Malfoy e aliviado quem sabe agora seu parava de acreditar cegamente na palavra dos seus pais. – Viu só irmãozinho eu disse que o cara era um maníaco – Sirius disse olhando para o irmão que se levante do sofá revoltado

-Cala a boca Sirius – Régulo estava realmente irritado enquanto olhava para o irmão mais velho – Eu não sou mais uma criança! Sei tomar minhas próprias decisões

\- Suas decisões vão fazer o seu destino virar o mesmo do seu Mestre – Sirius gritou, como o irmão podia ser tão cego – É realmente isso que você quer? – diz olhando para o rosto de Régulo que estava vermelho de raiva

O Black mais novo estava realmente irritado e confuso, seus pais sempre disseram que o Lorde das Trevas era invencível, só não podia acreditar que ele tinha sido derrotado. Não respondeu o irmão, simplesmente voltou a sentar no sofá ao lado de Snape, que ate o momento olhava abismado para o livro

As outras pessoas da sala não demonstravam reações, mas era claro que estavam todos surpresos

\- Continue a ler Aluado – disse Tiago olhando para Sirius depois que o mesmo voltou a sentar no sofá e Remo concordou silenciosamente, os marotos sabiam o quanto preocupava Sirius o caminho que o irmão mais novo queria seguir

 **O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso 6 quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.**

 **Quando entrou no estacionamento do número quatro, a primeira coisa que viu — e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito, — foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas. — Chispa! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta. O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou lhe um olhar severo.**

\- Sabia! Vão realmente dizer que não é a Tia Minnie depois dessa – disse Tiago rindo sendo acompanhado pelos outros Marotos, sabiam muito bem que era especialidade da sua professora favorita eram os olhares severos

 **Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a então não comentar nada com a esposa. A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova (Nunca).**

 **O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno. "E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem a noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram visto hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer.**

 **Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono." O locutor se permitiu um sorriso. "Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. "Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?" "Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista, não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje, ouvintes de todo o pais têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles tem tido chuvas de estrelas! Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa".**

– Se Voldemort realmente foi embora podemos até entender por que as pessoas estão comemorando. – Frank disse pensativo – Mas estão sendo descuidados demais.

– Desse jeito os trouxas vão acabar descobrindo sobre nós. – Alice disse concordando com o namorado. Lucio apenas revirou os olhos, não valia a pena dizer a opinião deles sobre trouxas

 **O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter... A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá. Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.**

 **— Hum, hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã ultimamente? Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã.**

Lilian suspirou entristecida o que não passou despercebido por Severo e Tiago

 **— Não. — respondeu ela, seca. — Por quê?**

 **— Uma notícia engraçada — murmurou o Sr. Dursley — Corujas... Estrelas cadentes e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje..**

 **. — E dai? — cortou a Sra. Dursley.**

 **— Bem, pensei, talvez, tivesse alguma ligação com... Sabe... O pessoal dela. A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não. Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pode:**

 **— O filho deles, teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?**

 **— Suponho que sim — respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.**

 **— Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é?**

 **— Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar se quer saber minha opinião.**

 **-** Muito melhor do que Dudley – exclamou Lily raivosa, recebendo um aceno de concordância de quase todos presentes

 **— Ah, é — disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração.**

 **— E, concordo com você.**

 **Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa. Estaria imaginando coisas. Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter? Tinha-se... Se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... Bem ele achava que não agüentaria. Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter estivessem envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia afetá-los...**

 **-** Isso para mim não está fazendo o menor sentido – disse Remo olhando para o livro

 **Como estava enganado.**

 **-** Eu concordo com o Aluado – disse Tiago olhando para o livro nervosamente – A história pelo o que parece era para tratar sobre o meu filho, minha familia – disse olhando para Lily que simplesmente revirou os olhos – e eu não acho que manteríamos contatos com esses parentes trouxas.

Severo internamente concordava, se o nome do livro era, infelizmente, Harry Potter, por que a história está retratando sobre Tuney e sua familia?

 **O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono. Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da Rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.**

 **Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando. Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram. Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto. Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz, muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes.**

\- Definitivamente Dumbledore – Exclamou Sirius

 **O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore.**

\- Uhull! Falei! – Disse Sirius feliz, recebendo uma careta de Régulo

 **Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara numa rua onde tudo desde o seu nome às suas botas era malvisto. Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou:**

 **— Eu devia ter imaginado. Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa, parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e ascendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele fez de novo — o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o "apagueiro", até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe, os olhos do gato que os vigiava.**

\- Um desse seria útil – disse Pedro, recebendo um aceno de concordância dos outros três marotos

 **Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o "apagueiro" na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.**

 **— Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Professora Minerva McGonagall.**

\- Tia Minnie! – exclamaram Tiago e Sirius ao mesmo tempo

 **E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.**

 **— Como soube que era eu? — perguntou.**

\- Olhares severos é a especialidade da professora – Disse Alice rindo

 **— Minha cara professora nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.**

\- Ou isso também– Disse Alice novamente, recebendo um sorriso do namorado

 **— O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra — respondeu a Professora Minerva.**

 **— O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui. A professora fungou aborrecida.**

 **— Ah sim, vi que todos estão comemorando — disse impaciente. — Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. — Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. — Eu ouvi... Bandos de corujas... Estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa.**

\- Certeza? – disse Lucio baixo para que somente Narcissa pudesse escuta-lo

 **— Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo.**

 **— Você não pode culpá-los — ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. — Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.**

\- Onze anos! – Exclamou Remo parando a leitura – então a queda dele vai ser daqui 5 anos?

-Acredito que sim – disse Frank esperançoso para o fim de uma guerra

Todavia, havia 3 sonserinos presentes que simplesmente não podiam acreditar no que estava acontecendo? Como o seu Lorde pudera ser destruído?

 **— Sei disso — retrucou a professora mal-humorada. — Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem as ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos. De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou: — Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?**

 **— Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?**

\- Um o quê? – disse Pedro curiosamente

\- Um doce trouxe – disse Lily, acenando para Remo continuar

 **\- Um o quê?**

 **— Um sorvete de limão. E uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.**

 **— Não, obrigada — disse a Professora Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorveres de limão. — Mesmo que Você-SabeQuem tenha ido embora.**

 **— Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort — A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar — Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.**

\- Diga isso para ele, não acho que ele goste que não o chamam de My Lord ou Mestre – disse Lucio baixinh e Narcissa o olhou surpresa, sabia que o Loiro pretendia se unir ao Lorde das Trevas, mas ao menos esperava que ainda não tivessem tido nenhum contato

 **— Sei que não vê — disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. Mas você é diferente.. Todo o mundo sabe é o único de quem Você-Sabe... Ah está bem, de quem Voldemort tem medo.**

 **— Isto é um elogio — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.**

\- So porque você é muito nobre para usa-los – disse Frank

 **— Só porque você é muito... Bem... Nobre para usá-los**

Frank corou com os olhares dos marotos, parece que ele e a professora de Transfiguração pensavam igual afinal das contas

 **. — É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.**

\- Meu Deus em Dumbledore! – disse Tiago rindo sendo acompanhado dos outros marotos. Severo e Régulo apenas reviraram os olhos pela idiotice deles

\- Não precisava saber disso – disse Alice corando

 **A Professora Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:**

 **— As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve? Aparentemente a Professora Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora.**

 **Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.**

 **— O que estão dizendo — continuou ela — é que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lílian e Tiago Potter estão...**

Remo parou de ler bruscamente e encarou o melhor amigo com lagrimas nos olhos, simplesmente não podia acreditar no que aquelas palavras diziam, Tiago não podia estar morto

Todos os olharam estavam sobre Remo, alguns o olhavam com preocupação, como era o caso dos marotos, e outro com curiosidade como Lily e Severo, porém foi Tiago o primeiro a se manifestar.

\- Remo... O quê aconteceu? – Disse o maroto preocupado, era raro ver Remo sem reação, mas a situação que ele estava era preocupante

\- Meu Deus Aluado o que houve com Tiago e Lily? – disse Sirius e logo em seguida olhou para o livro, já que estava sentado do lado de Remo, a expressão de Sirius mudou bruscamente, era pura dor

\- Remo – começou Lily, e o maroto a encarou com os olhos vermelhos – Pode continuar por favor

 **Estão mortos.**

Todos arfaram, ninguém esperava por isso. Ninguém sabia o que dizer, Pedro e Remo tinham expressão de pura dor, mas Sirius... as lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto, seu melhor amigo não podia estar morto, tinha que mudar isso

Tiago se levantou do sofá que estava com Pedro e sentou ao lado de Sirius, encarou aquele, que considerava um irmão e disse:

\- Vamos mudar isso, não se preocupe – o maroto não tinha certeza das palavras que estava dizendo, mas tinha que tentar consolar o amigo. Ele olhou para Lily, a menina que sempre era alegre e sorridente, estava consolando a amiga também, no rosto uma expressão chocada

Como sua vida mudará tão rápido? – Era o que a ruiva pensava. Em cinco anos se casaria com Potter teria um filho e morreria, todas essas informações estavam deixando-a confusa

Lily levantou-se do sofá e aproximou-se de Tiago. Os olhos dele encontraram os dela e ele sabia que apenas ela poderia entender o que ele estava sentindo. Estavam mortos, iriam morrer cedo, não teriam oportunidade de ver seu filho crescer. Lily estendeu a mão ao maroto que a encarou assustado antes de pegar a mão que ela lhe oferecia. A garota olhou para Sirius que ainda soluçava e para Remo que tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Pedro tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, ela achava que ele ainda não tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo. Os amigos realmente amavam Tiago, ninguém poderia duvidar disso.

Severo por outro lado não tinha nenhuma expressão, seu rosto estava frio como sempre, mas por dentro, estava desolado, tinha que mudar esse futuro ele pensava, não podia deixar sua melhor amiga morrer

\- Eu posso ler se quiser Lupin – disse Narcissa se oferecendo, nunca foi próxima dos Marotos ou da Nascida-Trouxa, mas era próxima do primo na infância e via o estado do mesmo e de seus melhores amigos. Remo concordou e passou o livro para a loira que começou a ler:

 **Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Professora Minerva perdeu o fôlego**

 **. — Lílian e Tiago... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo. Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.**

\- Viu so a Tia Minnie se importa comigo Sirius – afirmou Tiago dando um sorriso, mas quando olhou para o maroto viu que esse não sorria junto

 **— Eu sei... Eu sei... — disse deprimido. A voz da Professora Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir:**

 **— E não é só isso estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. Mas... Não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o garotinho. Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu e é por isso que ele foi embora.**

\- O que?! – Exclamou Snape, como o Lorde das Trevas não conseguiu matar um bebe. Régulo pensava a mesma coisa, mas não era isso com que estava preocupado, ele não conseguia parar de olhar para o irmão queria estar lá para consola-lo, mas simplesmente não tinha coragem

\- Você deve estar muito feliz não é Ranhoso – exclamou Sirius com uma expressão de fúria no rosto – Agora que o seu querido Lorde matou o Tiago

\- Sirius! – disse Lily surpresa – Dumbledore fez feitiços na sala, você não vai conseguir ataca-lo de qualquer jeito – disse a ruiva enquanto Sirius bufava de raiva – Entao o nosso filho é o menino que sobreviveu – disse olhando para Tiago, que concordou

 **Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.**

 **— É verdade? — gaguejou a professora. — Depois de tudo o que ele fez... Todas as pessoas que matou... Não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... De tudo que poderia detê-lo... Mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?**

\- O também quero saber o por que ele quis matar o meu filho? – Disse Tiago e recebeu um aceno de concordância de Lilian

 **— Só podemos imaginar — disse Dumbledore. — Talvez nunca cheguemos à saber.**

 **A Professora Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho. Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número, em vez deles pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:**

 **— Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.**

 **— Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.**

\- NÃO! – disse lily preocupada – Tuney vai trata ele mal, ela não aceita bem a magia

\- Desculpe Lily, mas se a sua irmã o machuca-lo, eu vou matá-la – disse Tiago, saindo faíscas vermelhas da ponta de sua varinha, e a ruiva olhou admirada para o rapaz, quando ele se tornara tão maduro

\- Seus próprios parentes trouxas vão maltrata-lo? – Disse Lucio rindo, enquanto muitos o olhavam com raiva, mas antes que Lily pudesse responder, Severo tomava a palavra

\- Petúnia nunca entendeu a magia, quando Lilian recebeu a carta dela de Hogwarts, Petúnia disse simplesmente ficou inveja – disse Severo olhando para o amigo loiro, pedindo silenciosamente para que o mesmo não tocasse no assunto

\- A raiva da sua irmã é pura inveja? – Disse Remo com os olhos arregalados, enquanto Lily concordava com a cabeça

 **— Vim trazer Harry para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta.**

 **— Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? — exclamou a Professora Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro**

 **— Dumbledore você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter não pode vir morar aqui!**

 **— É o melhor lugar para ele — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta.**

 **— Uma carta? — repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentandose novamente no muro. — Francamente Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele!**

 **— Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. — Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar. Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Veja que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso e tenha capacidade de compreender?**

– Dumbledore está certo nisso – Lily disse ainda temerosa – mas ele podia escondê-lo de tudo em algum lugar melhor, onde ele não seria maltratado, onde ele seria amado.

– Por que Dumbledore não deixa Harry com vocês? – Tiago perguntou olhando para Sirius Remo e Pedro – Tenho certeza de que Sirius é o padrinho dele.

– Não sei, mas tenho certeza de que se eu não fiquei com o Harry imediatamente, devo ter conseguido ficar com ele depois... – Sirius disse confuso, também não entendia por que Harry tinha que ficar com os trouxas em vez de ficar com ele

 **A professora abriu a boca, mudou de idéia, engoliu em seco e então disse:**

 **— É, é, você está certo é claro. Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? — Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali.**

 **— Hagrid vai trazê-lo.**

 **— Você acha que é sensato confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como essa?**

\- Hagrid é confiável – disse Remo, recebendo um aceno dos Marotos

 **— Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida — respondeu Dumbledore.**

 **— Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar — concedeu a professora de má vontade — mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... Que foi isso?**

 **Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro, o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu — e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles. Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado.**

 **Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão selvagem — emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.**

 **— Hagrid — exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado**

 **— Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?**

 **— Pedi emprestada, Professor Dumbledore — respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar — O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe ele, professor.**

\- Por que eu não posso simplesmente ficar com o meu afilhado? – disse Sirius indignado depois de ouvir o seu nome ser citado enquanto Régulo só o encarava com raiva, francamente ele pensava, como seu irmão mais velho podia ter trocado de família assim tão rápido

\- Acho que você deve falar com o Ministério primeiro, você não pode simplesmente decidir ficar com ele e não avisar ninguém – disse Remo pensativo

\- Mas se Dumbledore sabe... – disse Pedro

\- Concordo com Remo – disse Tiago – Provavelmente você vai conseguir a guarda dele depois

 **— Não teve nenhum problema?**

 **— Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol. Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.**

 **— Foi aí que? — sussurrou a professora.**

 **— Foi — confirmou Dumbledore.— Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.**

 **— Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?**

 **— Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres. Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso. Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.**

 **— Será que eu podia... Podia me despedir dele, professor? — perguntou Hagrid. Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.**

Lily e Tiago sorriram um com o outro, era bom saber que mesmo depois de mortos, ainda tinha varias pessoas que se preocupavam com seu filho

 **— Psiu! — sibilou a Professora Minerva — Você vai acordar os trouxas!**

 **— Desculpe — soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. — Mas na... Nã... Não consigo suportar, Lílian e Tiago mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas...**

 **— É, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeita no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry devagarinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino e em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho, os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Professora Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.**

 **— Bem — disse Dumbledore finalmente — acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.**

 **— É — disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Professora Minerva, Professor Dumbledore... Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé, com um rugido ela levantou vôo e desapareceu na noite.**

 **— Nos veremos em breve, espero, Professora Minerva — falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Professora Minerva assou o nariz em resposta. Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro". Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.**

 **— Boa sorte, Harry — murmurou ele.**

– Como ele pode deixar Harry ali sozinho? – Lily perguntou sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. Tiago levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Lily no sofá. Lily olhou para o garoto e ele pensou que ela o mandaria sair dali, mas Lily apenas segurou sua mão com força.

Snape trincou os dentes ao ver aquilo.

 **Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu. Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da Rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda. Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas.**

 **— À Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.**

Quando Narcissa terminou de ler, todos simplesmente não sabiam o que dizer... era simplesmente inacreditável, em cinco anos as coisas simplesmente mudaram muito rápido.

Três sonserinos em especiais, sendo eles, Lucio Narcissa e Régulo se perguntavam o que faziam ali, já o outro sonserino, Snape, sabia que o seu papel era impedir Lily de se casar com esse babaca e impedir sua morte, não podia perder a melhor amiga.

\- Espera – disse Frank e todos os encararam – O bilhete não dizia que o no final da leitura um grupo ia apare... – mas ele não conseguir terminar na frase

Naquele mesmo instante, uma luz azul preencheu a sala e um grupo de 6 pessoas caiu no chão perto da grande mesa de madeira, eles eram adolescentes, mas o que chamou a atenção de todos foi o primeiro garoto que se levantar

Tiago segurou a respiração parecia que estava olhando para seu irmão gêmeo, tirando pelos olhos, esse eram verdes esmeralda. Quando olhou para Lily viu que a mesma já estava chorando, mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse cumprimentar seu filho, que não era mais um bebe, mas um jovem, o mesmo se pronunciara:

\- Olá... bem eu sou Harry Potter – disse timidamente olhando para os pais, que finalmente conseguira conhecer


	3. Apresentações

Se naquele momento, um alfinete caísse no chão de madeira de pinheiro daquela sala, todos teriam escutado. O silencio era no mínimo perturbador, ninguém sabia como começar um diálogo, ou como se manifestar, mas a mente de Tiago Potter não estava pensando nesses mínimos detalhes.

Tiago sempre foi corajoso, afinal, tinha sido escolhido para a Grifinória, mas olhando para aquele garoto que parecia ser sua sócia, ele simplesmente estava sem reação. Seu filho. Um bebe de acordo com aquele livro, mas que aparentava ser mais velho que ele. Como teria sido sua infância? Será que foi feliz? Qual tinha sido sua primeira magia? Qual era sua casa em Hogwarts? Será que ele jogava Quadribol?

Eram tantas perguntas, mas quando abriu a boca, era como se tivessem lançado um feitiço nele, as palavras não saiam, então, acho que ações seriam melhor do que palavras naquele momento, com lagrimas nos olhos, ele correu na direção do filho e o abraçou com nenhuma vontade de soltar. Harry o abraçou de volta, logicamente, precisava daquele abraço

Já Lilian, a doce ruiva, não ficou para tras. Ela já estava chorando a tempos, suas falas e seus pensamentos não estavam no lugar, quando viu a atitude do maroto, ela também correu na direção do filho e eles se envolveram num abraço triplo e finalmente a família Potter naquele momento estava finalmente reunida

...

Ninguém queria interromper aquele momento, era tão lindo, tão perfeito... Mas Sirius Black tinha outros pensamentos

\- Ou Veado – eles não o escutaram – Pontas! Eu quero abraçar o meu afilhado também poxa – Sirius disse indignado, fazendo biquinho e recebendo um cascudo na cabeça de Remo, enquanto Pedro decidiu que era melhor não rir

Harry tinha escutado a fala do padrinho e também estava com muitas saudades dele, mas no fundo não queria soltar seus pais, mas tinha coisas para resolver ali e quando soltou-se do abraço, pode confirmar o que disseram-lhe a vida inteira, era realmente uma cópia de seu principalmente agora que os dois possuíam praticamente a mesma idade

\- Oi Papai– disse Harry nervoso e com a voz tremula, será que iam gostar dele?

\- Oi Filho – Tiago disse emocionado, nunca em nenhum dos seus mais malucos sonhos, se imaginaria numa situação como essa

\- Oi Mãe – disse o Moreno olhando para a ruiva essa no momento não conseguia lhe responder, seus olhos estavam inchados e sua boca estava tremendo, ela só o abraçou de volta com toda a força que tinha. Harry retribuiu aquele abraço, não tinha melhor sensação no universo do que aquela.

Eu, eu, eu - disse Sirius caminhando na direção do trio – Minha vez de ganhar abraços, não mate meu afilhado sufocado antes que eu possa abraça-lo apropriadamente Evans – disse Sirius abrindo os braços

\- Cala a boca Black! – disse a ruiva que finalmente soltou-se do filho e se encaminhou para o lado de Tiago, que a abraçou, e surpreendentemente essa não recuou, apenas encostou mais nos braços do moreno. Severo odiou ver aquela cena, realmente odiou, ele fincou as mãos no sofá com mais força enquanto assistia sua Lily abraçando aquele infeliz

O Black mais velho mostrou a língua para a ruiva numa atitude muito madura da parte dele e então se virou para Harry, que até o momento estava rindo da situação

\- Eu sou seu padrinho? – perguntou Sirius meio nervoso, ele podia ser confiante, mas imagina se o menino de olhos esmeraldas respondesse não, iria ficar no mínimo magoado, mas para a sua alegria, não foi isso que aconteceu

\- Sim – respondeu Harry feliz e abraçou o padrinho que vibrou por dentro e retribuiu o abraço. Harry sentia muita a falta dele, desde que Bellatrix o tinha matado no Departamento de Mistérios. Agora foi a vez de outro sonserino olhar aquela cena com raiva, Régulo estava no mínimo indignado, era para Sirius ser padrinho dos seus filhos, ele era seu irmão não do Potter. Por que ele o tinha trocado desse jeito? – Pensava Régulo enquanto abaixava a cabeça entristecido.

\- Minha vez Almofadinhas – disse Remo indo abraçar o garoto, Sirius resmungou um pouco mas soltou o garoto que também correspondeu ao abraço de Remo entusiasmado – Não sei se já te disseram isso – começou Remo corando, mas continuou – Mas você é a cara do seu pai, tirando os olhos...

\- Tenho os olhos da minha mãe – terminou Harry sorrindo, olhando para a ruiva que sorriu de volta para ele, com os olhos ainda inchados de chorar – Escutei isso a vida inteira, mas nunca me cansou de ouvir – disse Harry e ele e Remo compartilharam um sorriso, porem esse sorriso fechou quando viu que o próximo a abraça-lo seria Rabicho, aquele homem trairá seus pais, ele estava ali para conseguir uma segunda chance, mas Harry não sabia se algum dia ia conseguir perdoa-lo, então fugiu do abraço de Remo e foi na direção dos amigos, que até o momento. Rabicho tinha ficado constrangido, era o filho de seu melhor amigo ali, e simplesmente foi ignorado pelo mesmo, mas achou melhor não dizer nada.

Harry olhou em volta, aquela situação era difícil, mas pelo menos teria o apoio dos amigos. Então simplesmente começou as apresentações.

\- Então – começou Harry – aquele que vocês leram foi o primeiro capítulo da minha história, não é uma história completamente feliz, mas tiverem momentos muito bons – Harry olhou para os pais, que tinham um olhar preocupado. Como assim seu filho não tinha sido feliz?

\- Esses são meus amigos – começou Harry – Essa é Hermione Granger – apontou para a morena que sorriu constrangida e tímida, alguns deram um aceno e outros simplesmente ignoraram – Ron Weasley – o ruivo contentou-se em apenas sorrir, mas antes que pudesse continuar foi interrompido

\- Seu pai era monitor quando chegamos na escola! – Disse Sirius, olhando para o ruivo – Ele aplicava muitas detenções em mim se quer saber – disse Sirius cruzando os braços, enquanto quase todos riram e o ruivo sorriu tímido

-Bom... – continou Harry, sentirá falta do humor do padrinho – Gina Weasley

Antes que Sirius pudesse interromper de novo, Lily já tinha tomado a palavra

\- Sua mãe também era monitora – uma ruiva para a outra e sorriu

\- Parece que sou uma ovelha negra na minha família então – Ginny disse rindo, sendo acompanhada daqueles que vieram do futuro

\- Ai sim ruivinha! – disse Sirius ele se sentia igual em relação a sua família

\- Na verdade – comevou Tiago rindo – Você é a ovelha branca, no meio de ovelhas pretas – depois disso, todos começaram a rir, mesmo um sonserino em especial que olhava aquela cena com raiva.

\- Continuando – disse Harry, ele estava feliz. – Esse é Neville Longbottom - Frank e Alice entreolharam-se ao ouvir o nome Longbottom. Até aquele momento o casal de namorado estava quieto sentado no sofá, eles nunca foram tao próximos de Tiago e Lilian para ir ate la e abraçar o filho deles mas quando Alice olhou para aquele garoto, ele era uma mistura dela e de Frank então levantou-se, tinha certeza de que o filho de Frank seria também seu filho, foi em direção ao garoto que Harry tinha apontado como Neville e parou sem saber o que fazer. Neville adiantou-se em abraça-la, tanto quanto Harry ele precisava de um abraço de mãe. Frank foi até eles compartilhar esse abraço, mesmo sem saber que havia faltado a seu filho.

Agora vai ser a parte difícil – pensava Harry, desde o final da Batalha de Hogwarts Draco Malfoy havia lhe pedido desculpas, por tudo que os sonserinos haviam feito com ele durante seus anos na instituição de magia. Harry depois de tudo que tinha passado tinha perdoado o rapaz, o loiro nunca teve muitas escolhas, Lucio o havia obrigado a se unir aos comensais da Morte, e se não fizessem isso teriam matado Narcissa. Harry podia compreender isso, agora olhando para seus pais, ele sabia que faria qualquer coisa para protege-los

Havia sido ideia do loiro essa viagem ao passado, não uma ideia consciente, já que os seis amigos estavam meio bêbados nas três vassouras alguns meses depois da Guerra. As batalhas haviam sido cruéis e todos tinham alguém para derramar lagrimas. Quando os 5 grifinorios e Draco sendo o único Sonserino perceberam estavam divulgando sobre Universos Paralelos e Viagens no Tempo.

No dia seguinte Harry, que estava morando na antiga casa da família Black, recebeu 7 livros com uma carta com instruções de como envia-los ao passado. Não precisa nem dizer que os seis ficaram chocados, Hermione tinha feito dezenas de feitiços para rastrear e garantir a originalidade dos livros, mas ela simplesmente não havia encontrado nada

Foram meses de discussões até decidirem se ia realmente tivessem tomado uma decisão, Harry e Neville queriam conhecer os pais, e Draco queria mudar o destinos dos pais dele. Voltando para a realidade, Harry continou com as apresentações

\- E bem... Esse é Draco – disse Harry olhando para o Loiro – Draco Malfoy

Narcissa e Lucio já sabiam que aquele menino era seu filho, por favor, eles eram Sonserinos inteligentes e aquele garoto era a cara de Lucio, com os olhos azuis de Narcissa, acho que estavam somente esperando serem apresentados para que pudessem abraça-lo também e foi isso o que fizeram, Narcissa foi primeiro em seguida Lucio. Draco travou ao ver o pai, no futuro o mesmo estavam em Askaban, no passado, Lucio Malfoy estava sorrindo na sua frente. Draco abraçou os dois e depois virou para um moreno que ainda estava sentado no sofá

Severo não estava gostando nada daquilo. Ele observava famílias conversando e sua Lily abraçada a um garoto igual ao Potter. Se o garoto estava bem e vivo, talvez não pudesse impedir esse casamento ridículo, mas talvez pudesse impedir sua morte, porém Snape foi tirado de seus pensamentos por um loiro que havia ido falar com ele

\- Padrinho – disse Draco cauteloso – O senhor não vai me dar um abraço também?

Severo estava surpreso, ele padrinho do Malfoy Junior isso sim era uma surpresa e não era o único

\- Pelas barbas de Merlin Lucio – disse Severo olhando para o amigo que estava surpreso, mas feliz – Você tem ideia do quanto eu vou mima-lo?

\- Na verdade acho que ele se arrependeu depois dos 4 anos, quando eu invadi o laboratório de poções da Mansão Malfoy querendo fazer experiencias. – Disse Draco constrangido

Os dois homens começaram a rir, enquanto Narcissa começou a dar um sermão nos três.

...

\- Você este vendo isso Aluado, o Ranhoso está rindo?! – perguntou Sirius chocado, enquanto todos caiam na gargalhada menos Lily que se contentava em revirar os olhos e olhar para o filho

\- Cala a boca Black – disse a ruiva

\- Tiago acho que agora a frase preferida da sua ruiva virou: Cala a boca Black. Ela já disse isso quatro vezes desde o começo da leitura – disse Sirius com uma expressão triste fingida no rosto.

\- Deixe disso Almofadinhas – disse Tiago rindo e olhou para o filho que tinha uma expressão de alegria pura no rosto.

\- Ai filho – começou Lily e Harry abriu um sorriso maior ainda – Eu tenho tantas perguntas, você esta bem, já é um homenzinho, mas como foi a sua infância? Minha irmã te tratava bem?

-Voce joga Quadribol? – perguntou Tiago cortando Lilian que o olhou com raiva

\- Francamente Tiago! – disse a ruiva bufando

\- O quê? – perguntou o maroto inocentemente

\- De todas as perguntas do mundo, você quer saber de Quadribol?

\- É uma pergunta importante ue! – disse o Tiago, recebendo um aceno de concordância de Sirius e Ron, mas antes que pudesse responder Hermione tomou a palavra

\- Ele não pode responder – disse meio constrangida pelos olhares que recebeu dos pais do amigo – Somos proibidos de falar de qualquer coisa que aconteçam nos livros, então achou melhor voltarmos a leitura. – Todos a encararam e concordaram

\- Acho melhor mudarmos a distribuição de lugares – disse Lily pensativa, olhando para os sofás em frente a lareira. Ela queria sentar perto do filho, e sabia que o maroto queria também

...

Régulo estava sozinho num canto olhando pela janela, não havia nenhum parente seu que veio do futuro, ou nenhum conhecido, seu irmão mais uma vez o trocara por outra família, sentia-se sozinho, ele amava seu irmão, doía ver o quanto eles tinham se afastado. Quando reparou viu que todos estavam se organizando nos sofás para voltar para a leitura, mas antes que pudesse se mexer uma mão o segurou. Era Sirius

\- Quer sentar comigo e com o Remo? – disse Sirius esperançoso

\- Acho melhor não, tenho certeza que seu amigo não quer vírus sonserinos nas vestes desse – disse Régulo com raiva

\- Por favor Rég – disse Sirius quase implorando. Régulo ficou surpreso, o irmão não o chamava assim desde que tinha entrado em Hogwarts e com um aceno silencioso concordou, Sirius abriu um lindo sorriso e puxou o irmão para se sentar com ele e Remo

...

Draco tinha sido avisado que sua mãe foi a última a ler, e com estava no meio dos pais, seria sua vez, então abriu o livro e leu: **CAPÍTULO 2: O VIDRO QUE SUMIU**


	4. O vidro que sumiu

\- **O VIDRO QUE SUMIU -** Draco disse

\- Vidro que sumiu? – disse Tiago com as sobrancelhas franzidas

\- Magia acidental? – perguntou Lily olhando para o filho que sorriu tímido

-Talvez não tao acidental assim... – disse Harry constrangido e os amigos riram

 **Quase dez anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que os Dursley acordaram e encontraram o sobrinho no batente da porta, mas a Rua dos Alfeneiros não mudara praticamente nada. O sol nascia para os mesmos jardins cuidados e iluminava o número quatro de bronze à porta de entrada dos Dursley, e penetrava sorrateiro a sala de estar que continuava quase igual ao que fora na noite em o Sr. Dursley ouvira a funesta notícia sobre as corujas. Somente as fotografias sobre o console da lareira mostravam o tempo que já passara.**

 **Dez anos antes havia uma porção de fotografias de uma coisa que parecia uma grande bola de brincar na praia, usando diferentes chapéus coloridos, mas Duda Dursley não era mais bebê, e agora as fotografias mostravam um menino grande e louro na primeira bicicleta, no carrossel de uma feira, brincando com o computador do pai, recebendo um beijo e um** -

\- Finalmente eu já devo ter tirado o Harry dessa casa a séculos – disse Sirius olhando e sorrindo para o afilhado, porém o sorriso não foi correspondido

\- Não anime muito não Black – disse Gina e o maroto olhou para ela decepcionado.

 **No entanto Harry Potter continuava lá, no momento adormecido, mas não por muito tempo. Sua tia Petúnia acordara e foi sua voz aguda que produziu o primeiro ruído do dia.**

 **— Acorde! Levante-se! Agora!**

 **Harry acordou assustado. A tia bateu à porta outra vez.**

 **— Acorde! – gritou.**

 **-** Que maneira gentil de acordar um menino – disse Remo bufando e Pedro concordou com a cabeça

 **Harry ouviu-a caminhar em direção à cozinha e em seguida uma frigideira bater no fogão. Virou-se de costa e tentou se lembrar do sonho em que estava. Era um sonho gostoso. Havia uma motocicleta. Tinha a estranha sensação que já vira esse sonho antes.**

\- Como você lembrou de uma coisa que aconteceu a 10 anos atrás – disse Draco parando a leitura e Harry simplesmente deu os ombros realmente não sabia

 **A tia voltara a porta.**

 **— Você já se levantou? — perguntou.**

 **— Quase — respondeu Harry.**

 **— Bem, ande depressa, quero que você tome conta do bacon. E não se atreva a deixá-lo queimar. Quero tudo perfeito no armário no aniversário de Duda.**

\- Meu filho não devia ser tratado como um elfo doméstico – disse Tiago com raiva e Lily simplesmente baixou a cabeça como sua irmã tinha coragem de tratar seu filho desse jeito

\- Senhor Potter espero que tenha dado um elfo doméstico para essa sua tia de presente – disse Lucio e Harry se surpreendeu que o loiro mais velho estava falando com ele.

\- Nunca pensei nisso – disse Harry - Mas é uma ótima ideia

 **Harry gemeu.**

 **— Que foi que você disse? — Perguntou a tia com rispidez.**

 **— Nada, nada... O aniversário de Duda — como podia ter esquecido?**

 **-** Só sinta a ironia – disse Sirius rindo

 **Harry levantou-se devagar e começou a procurar as meias. Encontrou-as debaixo da cama e depois de retirar uma aranha de um pé, calçou-as. Harry estava acostumado com aranhas, porque o armário sob a escada vivia cheio delas e era ali que ele dormia.**

\- É O QUÊ?! – Disse Lily gritando e todos a olharam assustados mas conseguiam compreender tratar uma criança daquele jeito é um absurdo – Como Tuney teve coragem de tratar você assim? – Disse Lily abraçando o filho que estava sentado no meio dela e de Tiago. O olhar do moreno estava sombrio ele queria ir até aquela bendita casa e pregar milhares de peças no estilo maroto até aqueles trouxas tratarem seu filho direito e pelo olhar dos amigos, eles pensavam o mesmo.

Snape sentiu ainda mais raiva de Petúnia, ela estava fazendo Lily sofrer muito.

Draco estava sem palavras, apesar dele e Harry terem se tornado amigos, o moreno nunca tinha falado de sua infância, ele realmente pensou que o moreno tinha sido tratado como um herói desde pequeno... Se sentiu mal por tudo que disse e fez ao moreno, o loiro estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando foi chamado

\- Draco, filho está tudo bem? – disse Narcissa o olhando preocupada

\- Sim claro – disse Draco e continuou a ler sem antes lançar um olhar para Harry

 **Já vestido saiu para o corredor que levava à cozinha. A mesa quase desaparecera tantos eram os presentes de aniversário de Duda. Pelo que via, Duda ganhara o novo computador que queria, para não falar na segunda televisão e na bicicleta de corrida. Para o quê exatamente, Duda queria uma bicicleta de corrida era um mistério para Harry, porque Duda era muito gordo e detestava fazer exercícios — a não ser, é claro, que envolvessem bater em alguém.**

\- Me diga que ele não bate em você – disse Sirius soltando um rosnado

 **O saco de pancadas preferido de Duda era Harry, mas nem sempre Duda conseguia pegá-lo. Harry não parecia, mas era muito rápido.**

 **Talvez fosse porque vivia num armário escuro, mas Harry sempre fora pequeno e muito magro para a idade.**

\- É melhor que Tuney tenha ao menos te alimentado direito – disse Lily com raiva e Harry deu a mão para a mãe para tentar acalma-la

 **Parecia ainda menor e mais magro do que realmente era porque só lhe davam para vestir as roupas velhas de Duda e Duda era quatro vezes maior do que ele.**

\- Você não tinha nem roupas decentes – disse Régulo. Ok talvez estivesse com um pouco de pena daquele garoto

 **Harry tinha um rosto magro, joelhos ossudos, cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes. Usava óculos redondos, remendados com fita adesiva, por causa das muitas vezes que Duda socara no nariz. A única coisa que Harry gostava em sua aparência era uma cicatriz fininha na testa que tinha a forma de um raio.**

\- Por que você gostava da sua cicatriz? – Perguntou Snape para a surpresa geral de todos

\- Não sei ao certo, depois que descobri o significado dela nunca mais penei sobre isso – respondeu Harry

 **Existia desde que se entendia por gente e a primeira pergunta que se lembrava de ter feito à tia Petúnia era como a arranjara.**

 **No desastre de carro em que seus pais morreram — respondera ela. — E não faça perguntas.**

\- Um bruxo competente nunca morreria em um acidente de carro – disse Tiago com raiva, aquele capitulo não estava sendo bom para testar a paciência do Maroto.

 **Não faça perguntas — está era a primeira regra para levar uma vida tranqüila como os** Dursley.

\- Como ele vai aprender? – perguntou Lily e Hermione acenou concordando com a cabeça

 **Tio Válter entrou na cozinha quando Harry estava virando o bacon.**

 **— Penteie o cabelo — mandou, a guisa de bom-dia. Mais ou menos uma vez por semana, tio Válter espiava por cima do jornal e gritava que Harry precisava cortar os cabelos. Harry deve ter feito mais cortes que o resto dos meninos de sua classe somados, mas não fazia diferença, seus cabelos simplesmente cresciam daquele jeito — para todo lado.**

\- O cabelo dele é igual ao do Tiago praticamente impossível de pentear – disse Sirius e boa parte da sala riu

 **Harry estava fritando os ovos na altura em que Duda chegou à cozinha com a mãe. Duda se parecia muito com o tio Válter. Tinha um rosto grande e rosado, pescoço curto, olhos azuis pequenos e aguados e cabelos louros muito espessos e assentados na cabeça enorme e densa.**

 **Tia Petúnia dizia com frequência que Duda parecia um anjinho — Harry dizia com frequência que Duda parecia um "porco de peruca".**

Todos riram muito ao ouvir aquela comparação.

 **** **Harry pôs os pratos de ovos com bacon na mesa, o que foi difícil porque não havia muito espaço. Entrementes, Duda contava os presentes. Ficou desapontado.**

 **— Trinta e seis — disse, erguendo os olhos para o pai e a mãe a — Dois a menos do que no ano passado.**

 **— Querido, você não contou o presente de tia Guida, e aqui está um grandão do papai e da mamãe, está vendo?**

 **— Está bem, então são trinta e sete — respondeu Duda ficando vermelho. Harry, percebendo que Duda estava preparando um acesso de raiva começou a engolir seu bacon o mais depressa possível caso o primo virasse a mesa.**

 **Tia Petúnia obviamente também sentiu o perigo, porque na hora disse:**

 **— E vamos comprar mais dois presentes para você hoje. Que tal fofinho? Mais dois presentes está bem assim?**

 **Duda pensou um instante. Pareceu um esforço enorme. Finalmente responde hesitante:**

 **— Então vou ficar com trinta... Trinta...**

 **— Trinta e Nove, anjinho — disse tia Petúnia.**

\- Esse menino é burro feito uma porta – exclamou Pedro

\- Por favor Rabicho não ofenda as portas – disse Remo e todos riram

\- Eu tenho uma dúvida – disse Draco olhando para os pais e para o padrinho – Por que vocês nunca compraram tantos presentes assim para mim? – disse o loiro fazendo beicinho e seus pais reviraram os olhos

\- Veja Sirius! – disse Tiago – o Malfoy filho faz o mesmo beicinho que você, acho que isso vem da família Black em – disse o Maroto e todos os quatro presentes dessa família tacaram-lhe almofadas – Ouch isso doeu

\- Você já foi mimado o suficiente Draco – disse Harry rindo, sabia que o amigo estava brincando

\- Heyyy! – disse o loiro – eu nunca foi mimado e quando todos os presentes o encararam ele repreendendo o loiro corou e decidiu voltar a ler

 **Naquele instante o telefone tocou e tia Petúnia foi atendê-lo, enquanto Harry e tio Válter assistiam Duda desembrulhar a bicicleta de corrida, a câmara de filmar, um aeromodelo com controle remoto, dezesseis jogos de computador e um gravador de vídeos. Estava rasgando a embalagem de um relógio de ouro quando tia Petúnia voltou do telefone parecendo ao mesmo tempo zangada e preocupada.**

 **— Más noticias, Válter a Sra. Figg fraturou a perna. Não pode ficar com ele. — e indicou Harry com a cabeça.**

\- Figg? – disse Frank – Nos conhecemos uma Figg – Alice acenos com a cabeça- o que ela estaria fazendo ai? -

\- O Figg são uma família de sangue puro muito famosa, não vejo motivos para morarem em um bairro trouxa – disse Lucio

 **Duda boquiabriu-se de horror, mas o coração de Harry deu um salto. Todo ano, no aniversário de Duda, os pais dele o levavam para passar o dia com um amiguinho em parques de aventuras, lanchonetes ou no cinema. Todo ano deixavam Harry com a Sra. Figg, uma velha maluca que morava ali perto. Harry detestava o lugar. A casa inteira cheirava a repolho e a Sra. Figg lhe mostrava fotografias de todos os gatos que já tivera.**

Alice sabia exatamente como Harry se sentia e não podia deixar de concordar que ver mil vezes as fotos dos mesmos gatos era infernal. Tinha uma tia-avó que mostrava fotos dos gatos para ela todo natal.

 **— E agora? — perguntou tia Petúnia, olhando furiosa para Harry como se ele tivesse planejado tudo. Harry sabia que devia sentir pena da Sra. Figg que quebrara a perna, mas não era fácil quando lembrava que ia passar um ano sem ter que olhar para o Tobias, o Néris, Seu Patinhas e o Pompom outra vez.**

 **— Poderíamos ligar para a Guida — sugeriu tio Válter**

 **— Não diga bobagem, Válter, ela detesta o menino.**

 **Com freqüência, os Dursley falavam de Harry assim, como se ele não estivesse presente, ou melhor, como se ele fosse alguma coisa muito desprezível que não conseguisse entendê-los, como uma lesma.**

 **— E aquela sua amiga, como é mesmo o nome dela, Ivone?**

 **— Está passando férias em Majorca — respondeu Petúnia, com rispidez.**

 **— Vocês podiam me deixar aqui — arriscou Harry esperançoso (ele poderia assistir ao que quisesse na televisão para variar e, quem sabe, até dar uma voltinha no computador de Duda). Tia Petúnia parecia que tinha engolido um limão.**

 **— E quando voltarmos, encontrar a casa destruída? — rosnou.**

 **— Não vou explodir a casa — prometeu Harry, mas os tios não estavam mais escutando.**

– Que exagero – Gina disse exasperada – ele tem apenas dez anos, não conseguiria explodir a casa nem se quisesse.

 **— Talvez pudéssemos levá-lo ao zoológico — disse tia Petúnia lentamente — e deixá-lo no carro.**

 **— O carro é novo. Não vou deixá-lo sentado no carro sozinho.**

 **Duda começou a chorar alto. Na realidade não estava chorando, fazia anos que não chorava de verdade, mas sabia que se fizesse cara de choro e gritasse a mãe lhe daria o que quisesse. — Dudinha, querido, não chore, mamãe não vai deixar ele estragar o seu dia! — exclamou abraçando-o.**

 **— Não... Quero... Que... Ele... Vá! — Duda berrou entre grandes soluços fingidos — Ele sempre estraga tudo! — E lançou um riso maldoso por entre os braços da mãe.**

 **Naquele instante a campainha tocou.**

 **— Ah, meu Deus, são eles chegando! — disse tia Petúnia nervosa um minuto depois, o melhor amigo de Duda, Pedro entrou acompanhado da mãe. Pedro era um menino magricela, com cara de rato. Em geral era quem segurava por trás os garotos enquanto Duda batia neles. Na mesma hora Duda parou de fingir que estava chorando.**

 **Meia hora depois, Harry, que não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte, estava sentado no banco traseiro do carro dos Dursley, com Pedro e Duda a caminho do jardim zoológico, pela primeira vez na vida. O tio e a tia não tinham conseguido pensar no que fazer com ele, mas antes de saírem, tio Válter puxara Harry para o lado.**

 **— Estou lhe avisando — disse, aproximando a cara grande e vermelha de Harry — Estou-lhe avisando, moleque, a primeira gracinha que fizer, a primeira, vai ficar preso naquele armário até o Natal.**

\- Já pensou em processa-los por maus tratos senhor Potter – disse Narcisa num tom formal

\- O pai dela é um advogado no mundo magico – disse Sirius, sem dar muitos detalhes não gostava muito da famila

\- Nunca pensei nisso senhorita Black – disse Harry e ela o olhou meio decepcionada

 **— Não vou fazer nada — disse Harry — juro...**

 **Mas tio Válter não acreditou nele. Ninguém nunca acreditava. O problema era que sempre aconteciam coisas estranhas à volta de Harry e simplesmente não adiantava dizer aos Dursley que não era sua culpa.**

 **Uma vez tia Petúnia, cansada de ver Harry voltar do barbeiro como se não tivesse estado lá, apanhara uma tesoura de cozinha e cortara o cabelo dele tão curto que o deixara quase careca, exceto por uma franja, que ela deixou, para esconder aquela cicatriz horrorosa. Duda morrera de rir de Harry, que passou à noite acordado imaginando como que seria a escola no dia seguinte, onde já riam dele por causa das roupas folgadas e dos óculos emendados com fita adesiva. Na manha seguinte, porém, quando se levantou os cabelos estavam exatamente como eram antes de tia Petúnia cortá-los. Tinham-no deixado preso uma semana no armário por causa disso, apesar de sua tentativa de explicar que não saberia explicar como é que os cabelos tinham crescido tão depressa.**

– Você realmente precisa inventar umas desculpas melhores. – Sirius disse para Harry rindo.

– Não tenho culpa, eu tinha apenas 8 anos. – Harry disse evasivo.

– Mas é uma magia acidental muito avançada. – Régulo disse olhando para Harry admirado.

 **Outra vez, tia Petúnia tentara obrigá-lo a vestir um macacão velho de Duda (marrom com pompons cor de laranja). Quanto mais tentava enfiá-lo pela cabeça dele, tanto menor o macacão ficava, até que finalmente parecia feito para um fantochinho de dedo, e com certeza não ia servir para o Harry. Tia Petúnia concluiu que devia ter encolhido na lavagem e Harry, para seu grande alivio, não foi castigado.**

– Era um macacão realmente medonho. – Harry disse lembrando-se com um ligeiro tremor.

– Se esse é o tipo de roupas que ela compra para o próprio filho, nem quero pensar em como ela te vestia. – Alice disse rindo

– Não era tão ruim, – Harry disse tímido – eu ficava apenas com as roupas largas. Mas eram bem normais. – Harry deu de ombros. Lily deu um suspiro, apesar de tudo que tinha passado Harry não reclamava de nada. Era um ótimo garoto.

 **Por outro lado, ele se metera numa grande encrenca quando o encontraram no telhado da cozinha da escola. A turma de Duda o estava perseguindo, como sempre, e tanto para surpresa de Harry quanto dos outros, ele apareceu sentado na chaminé. Os Dursley receberam uma carta muito zangada da diretora de Harry, contando que Harry andara escalando os prédios da escola. Mas só o que tentara fazer (conforme gritou para tio Válter através da porta trancada do armário) fora saltar para trás das grandes latas de lixo da porta da cozinha. Harry supunha que o vento devia tê-lo apanhado na hora em que saltou.**

– Você aparatou? – Rony perguntou surpreso – Você nunca me contou isso!

– Eu não acho que tenha aparatado... – Harry disse nervoso – não sei o que aconteceu.

– Eu acho que você aparatou – Tiago disse olhando para Harry espantado.

– Mesmo que não tenha aparatado – Sirius disse olhando para Harry animado – foi uma tremenda magia acidental.

 **Mas hoje nada ia dar errado. Valia até a pena estar em companhia de Duda e Pedro para passar o dia em outro lugar que não fosse à escola, o armário, ou a sala com cheiro de repolho da Sra. Figg.**

 **Enquanto dirigia, tio Válter se queixava à tia Petúnia. Ele gostava de se queixar de tudo: das pessoas no trabalho, de Harry, do conselho, de Harry. O banco e Harry eram seus dois assuntos preferidos. Esta manhã eram as motocicletas.**

– Que cara sem graça. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos – Motocicletas são legais.

 **— ... Roncando pelas ruas como loucos, os arruaceiros — disse, quando uma moto emparelhou com eles.**

 **— Tive um sonho com uma motocicleta — falou Harry, lembrando-se de repente — Ela voava.**

 **Tio Válter quase bateu no carro da frente. Virou-se para trás e gritou com Harry, seu rosto parecendo uma beterraba gigante e bigoduda:**

 **— MOTOCICLETAS NÃO VOAM!**

– A minha voa – Sirius disse dando língua para o livro. Severo achava um tanto ridículo conversar com o livro como se ele fosse uma pessoa.

 **Duda e Pedro deram risadinhas.**

 **— Sei que não voam — respondeu Harry — Foi só um sonho.**

 **Mas desejou que não tivesse dito nada. Se havia uma coisa que os Dursley detestavam mais do que as suas perguntas, era quando falava de coisas que faziam o que não deviam, não interessava se era sonho ou desenho animado, pareciam pensar que ele poderia arranjar ideias perigosas.**

Tiago revirou os olhos para o livro, não precisava de desenhos animados para ter ideias perigosas.

 **Era um sábado muito ensolarado e o zôo estava cheio de famílias. Os Dursley compraram grandes sorvetes de chocolate para Duda e Pedro à entrada e, então, porque a mulher sorridente na carrocinha perguntara o que Harry ia querer antes que pudessem afastá-lo depressa dali, eles lhe compraram um picolé barato de limão. Não era ruim, Harry pensou, lambendo-o enquanto observavam um gorila que coçava a cabeça e se parecia demais com Duda, exceto pelos cabelos que não eram louros.**

– As comparações do Harry são ótimas. – Alice disse em meio a gargalhadas.

 **Harry passou a melhor manhã que já tivera em muito tempo.**

 **Cuidou de andar um pouco afastado dos Dursley, de modo que Duda e Pedro, que ali pela hora do almoço estavam começando a se chatear com os bichos, não recaíssem no seu passatempo favorito de bater no primo. Almoçaram no restaurante do zôo e quando Duda teve um acesso de raiva porque seu sorvetão não era bastante grande, tio Válter comprou-lhe outro e deixou Harry terminar o primeiro.**

 **Depois Harry achou que devia ter adivinhado que estava bom demais para durar muito tempo.**

 **Terminado o almoço foram visitar o alojamento dos répteis.**

 **Era fresco e escuro ali, com quadrados iluminados ao longo das paredes. Por trás dos vidros, rastejavam e deslizavam em pedaços de pau e em pedras todos os tipos de cobras e lagartos. Duda e Pedro queriam ver as enormes cobras venenosas e as grossas pítons que esmagavam um homem. Duda logo encontrou a maior cobra que havia. Poderia dar duas voltas no carro de tio Válter e amassá-lo até reduzi-lo ao tamanho de uma lata de lixo, mas naquela hora ela não estava disposta a fazer nada. Na realidade, estava dormindo a sono solto.**

 **Duda parou, o nariz comprimido contra o vidro, observando as espirais marrons e reluzentes.**

 **— Faz ela se mexer — choramingou para o pai. Tio Válter bateu no vidro, mas a cobra no se mexeu.**

 **— Faz outra vez — mandou Duda. Tio Válter bateu no vidro com os nós dos dedos, mas a cobra continuou dormindo.**

– Eu também ia continuar dormindo se a outra opção fosse olhar para a sua cara. – Sirius disse para o livro.

 **— Que chato — queixou-se Duda. E saiu arrastando os pés, Harry veio se postar na frente do tanque e estudou a cobra com atenção. Não se admiraria se a própria cobra morresse de tédio. Não tinha companhia a não ser aquela gente idiota que batucava no vidro, tentando incomodá-la o dia inteiro. Era pior do que ter um armário por quarto, onde a única visita era a tia Petúnia esmurrando a porta para acordá-lo, mas ao menos ele podia visitar o resto da casa.**

– Como você consegue ser tão bondoso depois de tudo que você sofreu? – Lily perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos de Harry. Harry se aconchegou com o afago.

 **A cobra inesperadamente abriu os olhos, que pareciam contas.**

 **Devagarinho, muito devagarinho, levantou a cabeça até seus olhos chegarem ao nível dos de Harry.  
** ** _E piscou._**

– Isso não é um comportamento normal para cobras. – Régulp disse espantado.

 **Harry arregalou os olhos. E olhou depressa a toda volta para ver se havia alguém olhando. Não havia. E retribuiu o olhar da cobra, piscando também.**

 **A cobra acenou com a cabeça na direção de tio Válter e de Duda, depois levantou os olhos para o teto. Lançou um olhar a Harry que dizia com todas as letras:**

 **—** ** _"Isso é o que me acontece o tempo todo"._**

 **— Eu sei — murmurou Harry pelo vidro, embora não tivesse muita certeza se a cobra poderia ouvi-lo — deve ser bem chato.**

– Você estava conversando com a cobra. – Sirius olhou para Harry assombrado. Harry não disse nada.

Lucio levantou as sobrancelhas mas preferiu não dizer nada por enquanto

 **A cobra concordou com um aceno de cabeça enfático.**

 **— Mas de onde é que você veio? — perguntou Harry.**

 **A cobra apontou com o rabo uma placa próxima ao vidro.**

 **Harry espiou.**

 **—** ** _Boa Constrictor, Brasil_** **, era bom lá?**

 **A jibóia apontou novamente a placa com o rabo e Harry leu:**

 ** _"Este espécime nasceu em cativeiro"._**

 **— Ah, entendo, então você nunca esteve no Brasil?**

 **A cobra sacudiu a cabeça, mas um grito ensurdecedor atrás de Harry fez os dois pularem:**

 **— DUDA! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!**

 **Duda veio bamboleando até onde o amigo estava o mais depressa que pôde.**

 **— Cai fora — falou dando um soco nas costelas de Harry.**

 **Apanhado de surpresa, Harry caiu com força no chão de concreto.**

 **O que se passou em seguida aconteceu tão depressa que ninguém viu como foi: num segundo, Pedro e Duda estavam encostados no vidro, no segundo seguinte, estavam saltando para trás soltando uivos de terror.**

– Uau. – Remo disse espantado, – fazer o vidro desaparecer foi um bom castigo para ele. – Lily olhou para Remo com desaprovação, Lupin apenas deu de ombros, afinal era um maroto também.

 **Harry sentou-se e parou de respirar: o vidro da frente do tanque da jibóia tinha sumido. A grande cobra se desenrolou depressa e escorregou pelo chão, as pessoas no alojamento dos répteis gritaram e começaram a correr para as saídas.**

 **Quando a cobra passou rápido por ele, Harry poderia jurar que uma voz baixa e sibilante tinha dito:** ** _"Brasil, aqui vou eu... Obrigado, amigo"._**

– Você é um ofidioglota! – Sirius disse em tom acusatório. Harry encolheu-se sob o olhar do padrinho. – Apenas bruxos das trevas são ofidioglotas!

– Isso não é verdade! – Hermione disse nervosa. – Ofidioglossia não é exclusividade de bruxos das trevas. É um dom passado na família.

– Meu filho não é um bruxo das trevas Sirius. – Lily disse afrontada.

– Mas é ofidioglota. – Sirius disse ainda nervoso.

– Sou. – Harry disse com clareza. – Mas não sou um bruxo das trevas. – Harry disse ofendido e algumas centelhas prateadas saíram de sua varinha.

\- o Lord das Trevas é ofidiogolta – Disse Lucio e todos que não sabiam desse detalhe os olharam espantados

\- É serio? – Perguntou Régulo surpreso e Sirius bufou não queria que seu irmão se interessasse por esse maníaco

\- Sim ele é o ultimo descendente de Salazar Slytherin

\- Mesmo assim! Meu filho não é um bruxo das trevas – disse Lily com raiva, não estava gostando desse assunto

 **O zelador do alojamento dos répteis ficou em estado de choque.**

 **— Mas o vidro — ele não parava de repetir, — para onde foi o vidro?**

 **O diretor do zôo em pessoa preparou uma xícara de chá forte para tia Petúnia enquanto se desculpava mil vezes**

 **Pedro e Duda só conseguiam balbuciar. Pelo que Harry vira, a cobra não fizera nada a não ser fingir abocanhar os calcanhares deles quando passou, mas quando chegaram finalmente ao carro do tio Válter, Duda estava contando que a cobra quase lhe arrancara a perna a dentadas, enquanto Pedro jurava que a cobra tentara apertá-lo até matar. Mas o pior de tudo, pelo menos para Harry, foi Pedro ter se acalmado o suficiente para perguntar:**

 **— Harry estava conversando com ela, não estava, Harry?**

– Garotinho filho de uma... – Sirius xingou e recebeu um olhar de reprovação de todas as meninas da sala.

 **Tio Válter esperou até Pedro estar longe da casa para brigar com Harry, Estava tão zangado que mal podia falar. Conseguiu apenas dizer:**

 **— Vá... Armário,... Harry... Sem comida — antes de desmontar em uma cadeira e tia Petúnia ter que correr para lhe servir uma boa dose de conhaque.**

 **Muito mais tarde, deitado no seu armário, Harry desejou ter um relógio. Não sabia que horas eram e não tinha certeza se os Dursley já estariam dormindo. Até que estivessem, ele não poderia se arriscar a ir escondido até a cozinha buscar alguma coisa para comer.  
Vivia com os Dursley havia quase dez anos, dez infelizes anos, desde que se lembrava, desde que era bebê e seus pais tinham morrido naquele acidente de carro.**

Lily apertou a mão de Tiago com força, doía nela pensar em como Harry sofreu durante esses dez anos. Harry acariciou os cabelos da mãe para consola-la.

 **Não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado no carro quando os pais morreram. Às vezes, quando forçava a memória durante longas horas em seu armário, lembrava-se de uma estranha visão: um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde e uma queimadura na testa.**

– Luz verde como na maldição da morte? – Tiago perguntou a Harry confuso, como um bebê poderia ter resistido à maldição da morte?

– Duvido que seja. – Snape disse de seu canto. – Há outras maldições com a luz verde, Potter. É impossível sobreviver à maldição da morte.

– Você com certeza sabe tudo sobre isso, não é Snape? – Sirius encarou o garoto de cabelos oleosos com raiva. – Com o nariz enorme sempre metido com as artes das trevas.

– Sirius. – Remo chamou a atenção dele. – Pare agora mesmo

 **Isto supunha ele, era o acidente, embora não conseguisse lembrar de onde vinha toda aquela luz verde. Não conseguia lembrar nada dos pais. A tia e o tio nunca falavam neles e naturalmente tinham-no proibido de fazer perguntas. E não havia fotografias deles na casa.**

 **Quando era mais novo Harry sonhara muitas vezes com um parente desconhecido que vinha levá-lo embora, mas isto nunca acontecera, os Dursley eram sua única família.**

– Eu me pergunto o porquê. – Tiago disse olhando para Sirius Remo e Pedro – Por que nenhum de vocês foi resgatar ele?

– Não sei. – Remo disse envergonhado. – Mas talvez o livro explique – Os três marotos olharam para Harry que confirmou que mais para frente eles saberiam o motivo de tudo isso.

 **Ainda assim, ele achava (ou talvez fosse só uma esperança) que estranhos na rua o conheciam. E eram estranhos muito estranhos. Um homenzinho de cartola roxa se curvara para ele uma vez quando estava fazendo compras com tia Petúnia e Duda. Depois de perguntar a Harry, furiosa, se ele conhecia o homem, tia Petúnia tinha empurrado os meninos depressa para fora da loja sem comprar nada. Uma velha amalucada toda vestida de verde uma vez acenara alegremente para ele no ônibus. Um careca com um longo casaco púrpura, chegara a apertar sua mão na rua um dia desses e em seguida se afastara sem dizer nada. A coisa mais estranha nessas pessoas era a maneira com que pareciam desaparecer no instante em que Harry tentava vê-los melhor.**

– Você é famoso. – Tiago disse para si mesmo mais do que para os outros. – Famoso por algo que nem se lembra, famoso por algo que te fez infeliz. – Lily viu uma pequena lágrima se formar no canto do olho de Tiago e fez com que o menino deitasse a cabeça no ombro dela.

 **Na escola Harry não tinha ninguém. Todos sabiam que a turma de Duda odiava aquele estranho Harry Potter com suas roupas velhas e folgadas e os óculos remendados, e ninguém gostava de contrariar a turma do Duda.**

\- Eu vou matar minha irmã quando sair daqui – disse Lily com raiva – Alguém topa me ajudar? – e por incrível que parece todos levantaram a mão, até mesmo Severo talvez tivesse chance

\- Sinceramente como alguém trata uma criança desse jeito – disse Narcissa disse indignada

\- Eu de verdade não sei como ela teve coragem de tratar meu filho assim – disse Lily com lagrimas nos olhos. Tiago e Harry se olharam e os dois foram abraçar a ruiva que sorriu tímida.

Draco queria falar com o moreno mas não iria interromper o momento dele com a família então simplesmente passou o livro para o pai que suspirou antes de começar a ler: **O VIDRO QUE SUMIU**


	5. As cartas de ninguém

**AS CARTAS DE NINGUEM –** Lucio leu mas antes que pudesse continuar foi interrompido

– Como assim cartas de ninguém? – Sirius perguntou a Harry que apenas deu de ombros.

– Eu pensaria que é a carta de Hogwarts, – Lily disse pensativa – mas é apenas uma carta, e não é "de ninguém".

– Vamos ler para descobrir. – Alice disse curiosa.

 **A fuga da jibóia brasileira rendeu a Harry o seu castigo mais longo. Na altura em que lhe permitiram sair do armário, as férias de verão já haviam começado**

– Eles não te deixavam estudar? – Hermione perguntou nervosa.

– Quando ficava de castigo só podia sair para ir ao banheiro. – Harry disse dando de ombros. – Mas quando eram muitos dias de castigo, minha tia levava alguma coisa para eu comer a noite. – Harry completou trocando um olhar com a mãe.

 **e Duda já quebrara a nova filmadora, acidentara o aeromodelo e, na primeira vez que andara na bicicleta de corrida, derrubara a velha Sra. Figg quando ela atravessava a Rua dos Alfeneiros de muletas.**

 **Harry ficou contente que as aulas tivessem acabado, mas não conseguia escapar da turma de Duda, que visitava a casa todo dia.**

 **Pedro, Dênis, Malcolm e Gordon eram todos grandes e burros, mas como Duda era o maior e o mais burro do bando, era o líder.**

– Que maneira inteligente de escolher um líder. – Remo comentou irônico.

– Achei que vocês tinham escolhido seu líder assim. – Snape sussurrou, mas apenas a família Malfoy que estava sentada no sofá do lado conseguiu ouviu e decidiu ficar queita. Não queriam brigar com os Grifinorios

 **Os demais ficavam bastante felizes de participar do esporte favorito de Duda: perseguir Harry.  
Por esta razão Harry passava a maior parte do tempo possível fora de casa, perambulando e pensando no fim das férias, no qual conseguia vislumbrar um raiozinho de esperança. Quando setembro chegasse, ele iria para a escola secundária e, pela primeira vez na vida, não estaria em companhia de Duda. Duda tinha uma vaga na antiga escola de tio Válter, Smeltings. Pedro ia para lá também. Harry por outro lado, ia para a escola secundária local. Duda achava muita graça nisso.**

 **— Eles metem a cabeça dos garotos no vaso sanitário no primeiro dia de escola — contou ele a Harry — quer ir lá em cima praticar?**

 **— Não, obrigado — respondeu Harry — O coitado do vaso nunca recebeu nada tão horrível quanto a sua cabeça, é capaz de passar mal. — E correu antes que Duda conseguisse entender o que dissera.**

– Resposta digna de um maroto! – Sirius disse e piscou para Harry feliz.

 **Certo dia de julho, tia Petúnia levou Duda a Londres para comprar o uniforme da Smeltings e deixou Harry com a Sra. Figg.**

 **A Sra. Figg não estava tão ruim quanto de costume. Afinal, fraturara a perna porque tropeçara em um dos gatos e não parecia gostar tanto deles quanto antes. Deixou Harry assistir a televisão e lhe deu um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que pelo gosto parecia ter muitos anos.**

 **Naquela noite, Duda desfilou para a família reunida na sala de estar vestindo o uniforme novo da Smeltings. Os alunos da Smeltings usavam casaca marrom-avermelhada, calções cor de laranja e chapéus de palha. Carregavam também bengalas nodosas, que usavam para bater uns nos outros quando os professores não estavam olhando isto era considerado um bom treinamento para o futuro.**

– Que tipo de pessoa doente acha isso um bom treinamento para o futuro? – Lily perguntou irritada.

\- Pior! – Exclamou Narcissa – quem acha isso um uniforme bonito? – Perguntou e todos riram ta cara indignada da loira  
– O uniforme da escola é ridículo. – Harry comentou rindo com os outros.

 **Ao contemplar Duda nos calções laranja novos, tio Válter disse com a voz embargada que aquele era o momento de maior orgulho em sua vida. Tia Petúnia rompeu em lágrimas e disse que não podia acreditar que era o seu Dudinha, estava tão bonito e adulto.  
Harry não confiou no que poderia dizer. Achou que duas de suas costelas talvez já tivessem partido só com o esforço para não rir.**

 **Havia um cheiro horrível na cozinha na manhã seguinte quando Harry entrou para o café da manhã. Parecia vir de uma panela de metal dentro da pia. Ele se aproximou para espiar.  
A tina aparentemente estava cheia de trapos sujos que boiavam na água cinzenta.**

 **— O que é isso? — perguntou à tia Petúnia... Os lábios dela se contraíram como costumavam fazer quando ele se atrevia a fazer uma pergunta.**

 **— O seu uniforme novo de escola — respondeu.**

 **Harry espiou para dentro da tina outra vez.**

 **— Ah — comentou — eu não sabia que tinha que ser tão molhado.**

Todos riram com o comentário de Harry. Lily imaginava como um menino que sofreu tanto na vida tinha tanto senso de humor. Mas quando olhou para o lado e viu Tiago rindo teve certeza de que o garoto puxou o pai. Era difícil para Lily admitir, mas se sentia atraída por Tiago há muito tempo, e agora tinha certeza de que não estava errada.

 **— Não seja idiota — retorquiu tia Petúnia com rispidez. — Estou tingindo de cinza umas roupas velhas de Duda para você. Vão ficar iguaizinhas às dos outros quando eu terminar.  
Harry tinha sérias dúvidas, mas achou melhor não discutir.**

 **Sentou-se à mesa e tentou pensar na aparência que teria no primeiro dia de aula como se estivesse usando retalhos de pele de elefante velho, provavelmente.**

– Você tem tanta imaginação Harry. – Gina riu olhando para Harry com carinho.

 **Duda e tio Válter entraram ambos com os narizes franzidos por causa do cheiro do novo uniforme de Harry. Tio Válter abriu o jornal como sempre fazia e Duda bateu na mesa com a bengala da Smeltings, que ele carregava para todo lado.**

 **Ouviram o clique da portinhola para cartas e o som da correspondência caindo no capacho da porta.**

 **— Apanhe o correio, Duda — disse tio Válter por trás do jornal.**

– Nem consigo acreditar que esse idiota deu uma ordem ao filho. – Frank disse dando um sorriso para Harry.

 **— Mande o Harry apanhar.**

 **— Apanhe o correio Harry.**

 **— Mande o Duda apanhar.**

 **— Cutuque ele com a bengala da Smeltings, Duda.**

\- Uma semana com a nossa mãe e esses babacas aprenderiam alguma coisa sobre etiqueta e educação – Régulo sussurrou para Sirius que riu da piada do irmão. Talvez houvesse esperança para os irmão Black afinal

 **Harry se esquivou da bengala da Smeltings e foi apanhar o correio. Havia três coisas no capacho: um postal da irmã do tio Válter, Guida, que estava passando férias na ilha de Wight, um envelope pardo que parecia uma conta e uma _"carta para Harry"._**

– Aposto que é a carta de Hogwarts. – Tiago disse a Sirius estendendo a mão para o maroto

– Não vou apostar. – Sirius disse sério. – Também acho que é a carta. – Tiago puxou o braço de volta decepcionado.

 **Harry apanhou-a e ficou olhando, o coração vibrando como um elástico gigante. Ninguém, jamais, em toda a sua vida, lhe escrevera. Quem escreveria? Ele não tinha amigos, nem outros parentes,**

– Harry, – Lily perguntou de repente – onde estão meus pais?

– Nunca os conheci. – Harry disse triste. – Um dia ouvi tia Petúnia dizer a Duda que eles morreram antes dele nascer. Duda é mais velho que eu alguns meses.

– Então meus pais vão morrer logo? – Lily perguntou deixando algumas lágrimas caírem e enterrando o rosto no peito de Tiago que tentava consola-la.

 **não era sócio da biblioteca,**

\- Como você que era sócio de uma biblioteca – exclamaram Remo e Hermione ao mesmo tempo

 **de modo que jamais recebera sequer os bilhetes grosseiros pedindo a devolução de livros. Contudo, ali estava, uma carta, endereçada tão claramente que não podia haver engano.**

 ** _Sr. H. Potter_**

 ** _O Armário sob a Escada_**

 ** _Rua dos Alfeneiros 4_**

 ** _Little Whinging Surrey_**

– Com certeza de Hogwarts. – Sirius disse vitorioso. – São os únicos que saberiam que você vive em um armário.

-Se Dumbledore sabe que ele mora num armário embaixo da escada, porque ele não faz nada – disse Lucio e todos o olharam curiosos. Lily e Tiago se entre olharam falariam com o diretor depois

 **O envelope era grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado e endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda. Não havia selo.**

 **Quando virou o envelope, com a mão trêmula, Harry viu um lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão, um Leão, uma Águia, um Texugo e uma Cobra circulando uma grande letra "H"**

 **— Anda depressa, moleque! — gritou tio Válter da cozinha. — fazendo o quê, procurando cartas-bombas? — E riu da própria piada.**

– Só um idiota riria de uma piada tão boba. – Alice disse revirando os olhos para o livro.

 **Harry voltou à cozinha, ainda de olhos fixos na carta. Entregou a conta e o postal ao tio Válter, sentou-se e começou a abrir lentamente o envelope amarelo.**

 **Tio Válter rasgou o envelope da conta, deu um bufo de desdém e virou o postal.**

 **— Guida está doente — informou à tia Petúnia. — Comeu um marisco suspeito...**

 **— Pai! — exclamou Duda de repente. — Pai, Harry recebeu uma carta!**

– Garoto filho de uma... – Sirius xingou com raiva.

– Você também foi bem bobo né Harry? – Rony disse para o amigo – Você devia saber que eles não deixariam você ler, devia ter escondido para ler no armário.

– Eu tinha dez anos, não achava que eles me proibiriam de ler uma carta. – Harry respondeu sem graça.

 **Harry ia desdobrar a carta, escrita no mesmo pergaminho que o envelope, quando tio Válter arrancou-a de sua mão.**

 **— É minha! — disse Harry, tentando recuperá-la.**

 **— Quem iria escrever para você? — zombou tio Válter, sacudindo a carta com uma das mãos para desdobrá-la e percorrendo com o olhar. Seu rosto passou de vermelho para verde mais rápido que um sinal de tráfego. E não parou aí. Segundos depois ficou branco-acinzentado, cor de mingau de aveia velho.**

 **— P-P-Petúnia! — ofegou.**

– Minha irmã conseguiu se casar com um idiota ainda mais dramático que ela. – Lily disse revirando os olhos.

 **Duda tentou agarrar a carta para lê-la, mas tio Válter segurou-a no alto fora do seu alcance. Tia Petúnia apanhou-a cheia de curiosidade leu a primeira linha. Por um instante pareceu que ela talvez fosse desmaiar. Levou as duas mãos à garganta e produziu ruído de engasgo.**

 **— Válter! Ah, meu Deus, Válter!**

 **Eles se encararam parecendo ter esquecido que Harry e Duda continuavam na cozinha. Duda não estava acostumado a ser desprezado. Deu uma bengalada forte na cabeça do pai.**

 **— Quero ler esta carta — falou alto.**

 **— Quero lê-la — disse Harry furioso —, porque é minha...**

 **— Saiam, os dois — ordenou com voz rouca tio Válter, enfiando a carta no envelope.**

 **Harry não se mexeu.**

 **— QUERO MINHA CARTA! — Gritou.**

 **— Me deixa ver! — exigiu Duda.**

 **— Fora! — berrou Tio Válter, e agarrando os dois, Harry e Duda, pelo cangote atirou-os no corredor e bateu a porta da cozinha. Harry e Duda na mesma hora tiveram uma briga furiosa, mas silenciosa, para saber quem ia escutar à fechadura, Duda ganhou, por isso Harry, os óculos pendurados em uma orelha, deitou-se de barriga no chão para escutar pela fresta entre a porta e o chão.**

– Claro que ele ia ganhar. – Neville disse olhando para Harry com um pouco de pena. – Ele só precisava sentar em você. – completou fazendo os outros rirem.

 **— Válter — disse tia Petúnia com voz trêmula — olhe só o endereço. Como é que eles poderiam saber onde ele dorme? Você acha que estão vigiando a casa**

 **— Vigiando, espionando, talvez nos seguindo — murmurou tio Válter enlouquecido.**

 **Harry via os sapatos pretos lustrosos do tio Válter andando para cá e para lá na cozinha.**

 **— Não — disse ele decidido. — Não, vamos ignorá-la. Se não receberem uma resposta... É, é o melhor... Não vamos fazer nada...**

 **— Mas...**

 **— Não vou ter um deles em casa, Petúnia! Nós não juramos quando o recebemos que íamos acabar com aquela bobagem perigosa?**

– É impossível acabar com a magia de alguém. – Severo comentou sério.

 **Aquela noite, quanto voltou do trabalho, tio Válter fez uma coisa que nunca fizera antes, visitou Harry no armário.**

 **— Cadê minha carta? — perguntou Harry, no instante em que tio Válter se espremeu pela porta. — Quem me escreveu?**

 **— Ninguém. Endereçaram a você por engano — disse tio Válter secamente. — Queimei a carta.**

 **— Não foi um engano — retrucou Harry com raiva, — tinha o endereço do meu armário.**

 **— CALADO! — gritou tio Válter e algumas aranhas caíram do teto. Ele inspirou algumas vezes e então fez força para produzir um sorriso que pareceu bem penoso.**

 **— Hum, sim, Harry sobre este armário. Sua tia e eu estivemos pensando... Você realmente está ficando grande demais para ele... Achamos que seria bom se você se mudasse para o segundo quarto de Duda.**

– Como assim segundo quarto de Duda? – Lily perguntou furiosa.

– Duda tinha um quarto só para os brinquedos. – Harry disse com simplicidade, Lily cerrou os punhos com tanta raiva que suas unhas cortaram um pouco as palmas das mãos.

– Aquele gorducho estupido tinha dois quartos e você dormia em um armário? – Lily gritou – Vou matar a Petúnia!

 **— Por quê? — perguntou Harry.**

 **— Não faça perguntas — disse com rispidez o tio. — Leve essas coisas para cima agora.**

 **A casa dos Dursley tinha quatro quartos: um para tio Válter e tia Petúnia, um para hóspedes (em geral a irmã de tio Válter, Guida), um onde Duda dormia e um onde Duda guardava todos os brinquedos e pertences que não cabiam no primeiro quarto. Harry precisou de apenas uma viagem para mudar tudo o que tinha do armário para o quarto no andar de cima.  
Sentou-se na cama e deu uma olhada à sua volta. Quase tudo ali estava quebrado. A filmadora com apenas um mês de uso estava jogada em cima de um pequeno tanque com que certa vez Duda atropelara o cachorro do vizinho, no canto estava o primeiro televisor de Duda, no qual ele enfiara o pé quando seu programa favorito fora cancelado, havia uma grande gaiola de pássaros, antigamente habitada por um papagaio que Duda trocara na escola por uma espingarda de ar de verdade, e que estava guardada numa prateleira com a ponta dobrada porque Duda se sentara em cima dela. Outras prateleiras estavam cheias de livros. Eram as únicas coisas no quarto que pareciam nunca ter sido tocadas.**

– Se ele tivesse lido os livros talvez fosse menos burro. – Remo disse entredentes.

 **Lá de baixo veio o barulho de Duda gritando com a mãe:**

 **— Eu não o quero lá... Eu preciso daquele quarto... Mande-o sair!**

 **Harry suspirou e se esticou na cama. Ontem ele teria dado qualquer coisa para estar ali. Hoje, preferia estar no seu armário com aquela carta do que ali encima sem ela. Na manhã seguinte, no café, todos estavam muito quietos. Duda estava em estado de choque.**

 **Berrara, batera no pai com a bengala, vomitara de propósito, dera pontapés na mãe e atirar**

 **sua tartaruga pelo teto da estufa de plantas e nem assim conseguira o quarto de volta.**

– Essa criança parece cada vez pior. – Alice disse horrorizada.

 **Harry pensava no dia anterior àquela hora, desejando com amargura que tivesse aberto a carta no hall. Tio Válter e tia Petúnia se entreolhavam, ameaçadores.**

 **Quando o correio chegou tio Válter, que parecia estar tentando ser agradável com Harry, fez Duda ir buscá-lo. Eles o ouviram bater nas coisas do corredor com a bengala da Smeltings. Então ele gritou:**

 **— Chegou outra!**

 ** _Sr. H. Potter,_**

 ** _O Menor Quarto da Casa_**

 ** _Rua dos Alfeneiros 4..._**

– Como ele consegue ser tão estupido? – Draco perguntou sem conseguir se conter. – Se ele queria tanto ler por que não ficou quieto?

 **Com um grito sufocado tio Válter saltou da cadeira e saiu correndo pelo corredor, Harry logo atrás dele. Tio Válter teve que lutar e derrubar Duda no chão para lhe tirar a carta, o que foi dificultado por Harry que agarrara o pescoço do tio Válter por trás.**

 **Depois de um minuto confuso de luta, em que todos levaram varias bengaladas, tio Válter se endireitou, ofegante com a carta de Harry apertada na mão.**

– Se todos levaram bengaladas o garoto conseguiu acertar a si mesmo? – Alice perguntou rindo de como Duda podia ser tão obtuso.

 **— Vá para o seu armário, quero dizer, para o seu quarto — chiou para Harry — Duda, saia, saia logo.**

 **Harry deu voltas e mais voltas no novo quarto. Alguém sabia que ele se mudara do armário e parecia saber que ele não recebera a primeira carta. Isto significava com certeza que ia tentar outra. Outra vez? E desta vez ele tomaria providências para que desse certo.  
Tinha um plano.**

 **O despertador consertado tocou às seis horas na manhã seguinte. Harry desligou-o depressa e se vestiu em silêncio.**

 **Não podia acordar os Dursley. Desceu as escadas sorrateiro sem acender nenhuma luz.**

 **Ia esperar pelo carteiro na esquina da Alfeneiros e receber primeiro as cartas endereçadas ao numero quatro. Seu coração batia com força quando atravessou sem ruído o corredor escuro até a porta de entrada.**

 **— AAAAAIIIIIEEE!**

 **Harry deu um salto no ar, pisara em alguma coisa grande e mole no capacho, uma coisa viva!  
As luzes se acenderam no primeiro andar e, para seu horror, Harry percebeu que a coisa grande e mole tinha a cara do tio Válter estava dormindo junto à porta de entrada em um saco de dormir para impedir que Harry fizesse exatamente o que estava tentando fazer.**

– Pelo menos você se esforçou para conseguir sua carta. – Lily disse a Harry, carinhosa.

 **Gritou com Harry quase meia hora e depois lhe disse para ir preparar uma xícara de chá. Harry foi para a cozinha, arrastando os pés, infeliz, e quando conseguiu voltar o correio tinha sido entregue, bem no colo de tio Válter. Harry viu três cartas endereçadas em tinta verde.**

 **Tio Válter não foi trabalhar naquele dia. Ficou em casa e pregou a portinhola para cartas.**

 **— Entende — explicou à tia Petúnia por entre os lábios cheios pregos — se eles não puderem entregar então terão de desistir.**

– Ele realmente não entende nada. Se Harry não receber a carta vão mandar alguém entregar pessoalmente. – Frank disse sábio.

 **— Não tenho muita certeza de que isto vai dar certo, Válter.**

 **— Ah, a cabeça dessa gente funciona de maneira estranha, Petúnia eles não são como você e eu — disse tio Válter tentando bater um prego com um pedaço de bolo de frutas que tia Petúnia acabara de lhe trazer.**

– Fico feliz em não ser como vocês. – Sirius disse rindo. – Me mataria se fosse tão estupido. E Lucio revirou os olhos com a estupidez desses trouxas antes de voltar a ler

 **Na sexta-feira chegaram nada menos que doze cartas para Harry. Como não passavam pela portinhola da correspondência, tinham sido empurradas por baixo da porta, metidas pelos lados e algumas até forçadas pela janelinha do banheiro no térreo. Tio Válter ficou em casa de novo. Depois de queimar todas, apanhou martelo e pregos e fechou com tábuas as frestas das portas da frente e dos fundos, de modo que ninguém podia sair.**

 **Cantarolou "Pé ante pé no campo de tulipas" enquanto trabalhava, e se assustava com qualquer ruído.**

 **No sábado as coisas começam a fugir ao seu controle. Vinte e quatro cartas acabaram entrando em casa enrolada e escondida em duas dúzias de ovos que o leiteiro, muito confuso, entregara à tia Petúnia pela janela da sala de estar.**

– Alguém provavelmente confundiu o leiteiro. – Tiago disse taxativo – Não deve ser muito difícil. – completou rindo.

 **Enquanto tio Válter dava telefonemas furiosos para o correio e a leiteria tentando encontrar alguém a quem se queixar, tia Petúnia picava as cartas no processador de alimentos.**

 **— Mas quem é que quer falar tanto assim com você? — Duda perguntou espantado a Harry.**

 **Na manhã do domingo, tio Válter sentou-se à mesa do café parecendo cansado e um tanto doente, mas feliz.**

 **— Não tem correio aos domingos — lembrou a todos, contente passando geleia nos jornais, — nada de cartas idiotas hoje...**

– É ai que você se engana panacão. – Remo falou para o livro rindo. Estava achando hilário ver o Dursley ficar cada vez mais maluco.

 **Alguma coisa desceu chiando pela chaminé do fogão enquanto ele falava e bateu com força em sua nuca. No instante seguinte, trinta ou quarenta cartas saíram velozes da lareira como se fossem tiros. Os Dursley se abaixaram, mas Harry deu um salto no ar para apanhar uma...**

– No ar? – Lily perguntou a Harry rindo – Por que não pegou uma do chão e escondeu durante a confusão. –Harry deu de ombros.

– Instinto! – Tiago respondeu pelo filho. – Ele prefere pegar as coisas no ar, puro instinto de jogador de quadribol! – Todos com exceção de Snape riram, Severo achava quadribol uma coisa idiota. – Aposto que ele vai ser apanhador - disse Tiago estendeu a mão para Sirius

\- Depende o que você quer apostar – Disse Sirius pensativo

\- Se Tiago ganhar você usa a roupa da Sonserina por uma semana quando as aulas começarem – Régulo respondeu e todos riram da cara assustada de Sirius – e vice-versa – agora foi a vez de Pontas ficar assustado

\- Feito... – disse Sirius meio receoso aceitando a mão de Thiago – ainda acho que ele vai ser artilheiro – olhando esperançoso para Harry que não fez nada além de rir

 **— Fora! Fora!**

 **Depois que tia Petúnia e Duda tinham corrido para fora protegendo o rosto com os braços, tio Válter bateu a porta. Eles podiam ouvir as cartas disparando para dentro da cozinha, ricocheteando nas paredes e no chão.**

 **— Já chega — disse tio Válter, tentando falar com calma, mas ao mesmo tempo, arrancando tufos de pelos dos bigodes. — Quero vocês aqui de volta em cinco minutos prontos para sair. Vamos viajar. Ponham apenas algumas roupas nas malas. Não quero discussão!**

 **Ele parecia tão perigoso com metade dos bigodes arrancados que ninguém se atreveu a discutir. Dez minutos depois eles tinham retirado as tábuas para passar nas portas e estavam no carro, correndo em direção a estrada. Duda fungava no banco traseiro, o pai tinha lhe dado um tapa na cabeça por atrasá-los tentando empacotar a televisão, o vídeo e o computador na mochila esportiva.**

– Acho que é a primeira vez que esse garoto recebeu qualquer tipo de disciplina. – Alice comentou com Frank e Neville.

 **Eles viajaram no carro. E viajaram. Nem tia Petúnia se atrevia a perguntar aonde iam. De vez em quando tio Válter fazia uma curva fechada e seguia na direção oposta por algum tempo.**

 **— Para despistá-los... Despistá-los — resmungava sempre que fazia isso.**

– Como se isso fosse adiantar de alguma coisa. – Rony disse rindo.

 **Não pararam para comer nem beber o dia inteiro. Quando a noite caiu Duda estava uivando. Nunca tivera um dia tão ruim na vida. Estava com fome, sentia falta dos cinco programas de televisão que queria assistir e nunca levara tanto tempo sem explodir um alienígena no computador.**

– O que é um computador afinal? – Alice perguntou confusa.

– É um aparelho que os trouxas usam. – Hermione respondeu pesando as palavras para não confundir ainda mais o grupo de bruxos que nada sabiam sobre trouxas. – É útil para muitas coisas, mas ao que parece Duda só usa para jogar. – Alice deu de ombros, não entendia completamente a utilidade daquilo, trouxas inventavam cada coisa estranha.

 **Tio Válter parou finalmente à porta de um hotel de aspecto sombrio na periferia de uma grande cidade. Duda e Harry dividiram um quarto com duas camas iguais e lençóis úmidos que cheiravam a mofo.**

– Pelo menos dessa vez ele estava em uma situação tão ruim quanto a minha. – Harry comentou distraído com as lembranças daquele dia.

 **Duda roncou, mas Harry ficou acordado, sentado no peitoral da janela, espiando as luzes dos carros que passavam enquanto pensava...**

 **Comeram cereal velho e torradas com tomates enlatados frios no café da manhã do dia seguinte. Tinham acabado de comer quando a proprietária do hotel aproximou-se da mesa.**

 **— Com licença, mas um dos senhores é o Sr. Harry Potter? É que eu tenho umas cem dessas na recepção. — E ergueu uma carta para eles poderem ler o endereço em tinta verde:**

 ** _Sr. H. Potter_**

 ** _Quarto 17_**

 ** _Railview Hotel Cokewrth_**

 **Harry tentou pegar a carta, mas tio Válter afastou sua mão. A mulher ficou olhando.**

 **— Eu recebo as cartas — disse tio Válter, levantando-se depressa e seguindo a mulher que se retirava do salão de refeições.**

– Mas isso é violação de correspondência! – Lily falou revoltada, será que seu filho não conseguiria receber sua carta.

– Tecnicamente não. – Hermione falou tímida recebendo um olhar estranho de Lily – Eles são os guardiães legais de Harry e ele é menor de idade, então eles tem direito de receber qualquer correspondência que seja endereçada a ele. – Hermione completou com o jeitinho de sabe-tudo de sempre. Severo achou a menina irritante por corrigir os outros daquela maneira.

"Sabe Tudo" – pensou Draco mas achou melhor ficar quieto

 **— Não seria melhor simplesmente irmos para casa, querido? — tia Petúnia sugeriu timidamente horas depois, mas tio Válter não parecia ouvi-la. Exatamente o que andava procurando ninguém sabia. Ele os levou até o meio de uma floresta, desceu do carro, espiou a volta, sacudiu a cabeça, tornou a embarcar no carro e partiram outra vez. A mesma coisa aconteceu no meio de um campo arado, no meio de uma ponte pênsil e no alto de um edifício garagem.**

\- **Papai enlouqueceu, não foi? — Duda perguntou, cansado, à tia Petúnia no fim daquela tarde. Tio Válter estacionara no litoral, passara a chave no carro com todos dentro e desaparecera.**

– Esse cara está seriamente desequilibrado. – Sirius comentou e recebeu acenos de concordância de todos da sala.

– Louco. – Tiago falou com um suspiro, doía-lhe pensar em seu filho preso com um louco por tanto tempo. Lily apertou a mão de Tiago, ela sabia exatamente o que ele sentia.

 **Começou a chover. Grandes gotas batiam no teto do carro.**

 **Duda choramingou.**

 **— É segunda-feira — falou à mãe. O Grande Humberto vai se apresentar hoje à noite. Quero estar em algum lugar que tenha televisão.**

 **Segunda-feira. Isto lembrou a Harry uma coisa. Se era segunda-feira e em geral podia-se confiar que Duda soubesse os dias da semana, por causa da televisão, então o dia seguinte, terça-feira, era o décimo primeiro aniversário de Harry.**

 **Naturalmente seus aniversários não eram lá muito divertidos, no ano anterior, os Dursley tinham-lhe dado um cabide e um par de meias velhas do tio Válter. Ainda assim, não se fazia onze anos todos os dias**

Lily e Alice deixaram algumas lágrimas escaparem, pobre Harry, ambas pensavam, não tinha tido um bom aniversário. Harry percebeu que sua mãe estava chorosa e consolou-a da melhor maneira possível.

 **Tio Válter voltou sorrindo. Carregava um pacote comprido e fino e não respondeu à tia Petúnia quando ela perguntou o que comprara.**

 **— Encontrei o lugar perfeito! — falou. — Vamos! Saiam todos!**

 **Fazia muito frio do lado de fora do carro. Tio Válter apontou para o que parecia ser um grande rochedo no meio do mar.**

 **Encarrapitado no alto do rochedo havia o casebre mais miserável que se pode imaginar. Uma coisa era certa, ali não havia televisão.**

 **— Estão anunciando uma tempestade para hoje! — disse tio Válter alegre, batendo palmas. — E este senhor teve a bondade de concordar em nos emprestar seu barco!**

 **Um homem desdentado vinha descansadamente em direção a eles, e apontava com um sorriso muito maldoso para um barco a remos velho que subia e descia nas águas cinza-grafite lá embaixo.**

– Isso não me parece nada seguro. – Narcissa disse imaginando em um rochedo no meio do mar agitado.

 **— Já comprei algumas rações para nós — disse tio Válter — portanto, todos a bordo!**

 **Fazia muito frio no barco. Salpicos de água gelada do mar escorriam pelos pescoços deles e um vento cortante fustigava seus rostos. Depois do que pareceram horas, eles chegaram ao rochedo, onde tio Válter, escorregando, levou-os ate a casa em ruínas.**

– Definitivamente perigoso. – Remo disse preocupado, nenhuma casa em ruínas poderia ser um lugar adequado para crianças.

 **O interior era horrível, cheirava a algas marinhas, o vento assobiava pelas frestas nas paredes de tábuas e a lareira estava úmida e vazia. Havia apenas dois quartos.**

 **Afinal as rações de Tio Válter eram uma embalagem de cereal para cada um e quatro bananas. Ele tentou acender a lareira, mas a embalagem de cereal apenas fumegou e carbonizou.**

 **— Aquelas cartas viriam a calhar agora, hein? — disse ele animado.**

 **Estava de muito bom humor. Obviamente achava que ninguém teria chance de alcançá-lo ali, durante uma tempestade, para entregar cartas. Harry concordava intimamente, embora este pensamento não o animasse nem um pouco.**

– Vai dar tudo certo. – Tiago cochichou para o livro de forma que apenas Lily e Harry escutasse. Ela estava realmente impressionada, nunca pensou em Tiago Potter como uma pessoa emocional. – Olha o nosso menino inteiro aqui – continuou e bagunçou a cabelo do filho

 **Quando a noite caiu, a tempestade prometida desabou ao redor deles. A espuma das altas ondas chapinhava nas paredes do casebre e um vento ameaçador sacudia as janelas imundas. Tia Petúnia encontrou uns cobertores mofados no segundo quarto e preparou uma cama para Duda ao sofá comido pelas traças. Ela e tio Válter foram se deitar na cama cheia de calombos ao lado e deixaram Harry procurar a parte mais macia do assoalho e se enrolar no cobertor mais rasgado e ralo.**

Sirius rosnou para o livro, o que chamou a atenção de todos. Remo deu um tapa na cabeça dele. Todos observaram o comportamento dos dois desconfiados.

 **A tempestade rugia cada vez com maior ferocidade à medida que a noite avançava. Harry não conseguia dormir. Tremia e revirava, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável, seu estômago roncando de fome. Os roncos de Duda eram abafados pela trovoada que começou por volta da meia-noite. O mostrador luminoso do relógio de Duda, que estava pendurado para fora do sofá em seu pulso gordo, informava a Harry que dentro de dez minutos ele completaria onze anos. Deitado, ele viu seu aniversário se aproximar, perguntando-se se os Dursley se lembrariam, perguntando-se onde estaria o remetente das cartas agora.**

 **Faltavam cinco minutos. Harry ouviu alguma coisa estalar lá fora. Desejou que o teto não caísse, embora quem sabe conseguisse se esquentar se isto acontecesse. Quatro minutos.**

 **Talvez a casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros estivesse tão abarrotada de cartas que quando voltasse ele pudesse surrupiar uma.**

– Harry sempre tão otimista. – Gina comentou olhando para Harry com carinho.

 **Três minutos. Seria o mar batendo tão forte na rocha? E faltavam dois minutos, que barulho esquisito de trituração era aquela? Será que a rocha estava se desintegrando no mar?  
Mais um minuto e ele completaria onze anos. Trinta segundos... Vinte... Dez... Nove... Talvez acordasse Duda, só para aborrecê-lo... Três... Dois... Um...  
O casebre todo estremeceu e Harry sentou-se reto, arregalando os olhos para a porta. Havia alguém lá fora, que batia querendo entrar.**

– Por que você parou? – Lily perguntou ansiosa encarando Lucio

– Acabou o capítulo, – o Sonserio respondeu nervoso sob o olhar da outra ruiva.  
– Então alguém de Hogwarts finalmente vai aparecer para resgatar você? – Narcissa perguntou a Harry dando um sorriso. O moreno criança parecia ter sofrido tanto

– Vamos continuar. – Lily disse nervosa, estava curiosa para conhecer toda a história de seu filho.

Severo suspirou antes de pegar o livro e começar a ler: **O GUARDIÃO DAS CHAVES**


	6. O guardião das chaves

**O GUARDIÃO DAS CHAVES** \- disse Severo e antes de continuar foi interrompido

– Hagrid! – Lily, Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Alice e Frank exclamaram felizes, eles gostavam muito do guarda-caça que sempre foi muito bondoso com todos.

– Hagrid foi entregar sua carta. – Remo continuou mais tranquilo – Ele é ótimo.

– Nós sabemos. – Gina, Neville, Rony e Hermione disseram juntos com um sorriso feliz.

 **BUM!**

 **Bateram outra vez. Duda acordou assustado.**

 **— Onde está o canhão? — perguntou abobado.**

– Bobalhão. – Sirius cochichou rindo.

 **Ouviam coisa cair atrás deles e tio Válter entrou derrapando pela sala. Trazia um rifle nas mãos, agora sabiam o que era aquele pacote fino e comprido que ele carregava.**

– Como se isso fosse adiantar. – Frank disse imaginando se Dursley teria coragem de atirar em Hagrid.

 **— Quem está ai? — gritou. — Olha que estou armado! — Silêncio. E em seguida...**

 **TRAM!**

 **A porta levou uma pancada tão violenta que se soltou das dobradiças e, com um baque ensurdecedor, desabou no chão.**

 **Um homem gigantesco estava parado ao portal.**

– Gigantesco, é modo de falar... – Lily disse pensativa – Hagrid não é um gigante, gigantes são muito maiores.

– Mas você tem que reconhecer que ele é assustadoramente grande. – Narcissa disse ponderada.

– Sempre pensei que ele pode ter tomado uma poção de crescimento estragada. – Lily disse dando de ombros.

– Acho que está mais para um feitiço de ingorgitamento que acertou ele quando criança. – Remo sugeriu.

Rony, Gina, Hermione, Harry e Neville ficaram em silencio, não podiam comentar que sabiam por que Hagrid era tão grande, porem Draco encarou os amigos envergonhado, ele se lembrava dos acontecimentos do quarto ano muito bem

 **Tinha o rosto completamente oculto por uma juba muito peluda e uma barba selvagem e desgrenhada, mas dava para se ver seus olhos, luzindo como besouros negros debaixo de todo aquele cabelo.**

 **O gigante espremeu-se para entrar no casebre, curvando-se de modo que a cabeça apenas roçou o teto. Abaixou-se, apanhou a porta e tornou a encaixá-la sem esforço no portal. O ruído da tempestade lá fora diminuiu um pouco. Ele se virou para encarar todos.**

 **— Não poderia preparar uma xícara de chá para nós, poderia? Não foi uma viagem fácil...**

A sala explodiu em gargalhadas, apenas Hagrid pediria uma xícara de chá depois de derrubar a porta da sala.

 **E dirigiu-se ao sofá onde Duda estava paralisado de medo.**

 **— Chegue para lá, gordão — disse o estranho.**

 **Duda soltou um guincho e correu a se esconder atrás da mãe, que parara encolhida, aterrorizada, atrás de tio Válter.**

 **— Ah, e aqui está o Harry! — disse o gigante.**

 **Harry ergueu os olhos para a cara feroz e selvagem em sombras e viu que os olhos de besouro se enrugavam em um sorriso.**

 **— A última vez que o vi, você era um bebê — disse o gigante. — Você parece muito com o seu pai, mas tem os olhos da sua mãe.**

Lily suspirou infeliz, Harry realmente tinha seus olhos. Ela sabia que seu destino era morrer com Tiago, mas aqueles livros estavam ali para dar a eles uma esperança, eles podiam mudar tudo, Harry poderia ter uma infância feliz.

Tiago sabia exatamente o que Lily estava sentindo e apertou sua mão. Severo olhou para eles infeliz, também queria mudar aquele destino, se Lily não se casasse com Potter, ela não morreria.

 **Tio Válter fez um som estranho e rascante.**

 **— Exijo que saia imediatamente! — disse — O senhor invadiu minha casa!**

 **— Ah, cala a boca, Dursley seu cara de passa — disse o gigante, e esticou o braço para trás do sofá, arrancando a arma das mãos de tio Válter, vergou-a no meio como se fosse de borracha e atirou-a a um canto da sala.**

 **Tio Válter fez outro som esquisito, como um camundongo sendo pisado.**

– Corajoso. – Sirius pontuou irônico.

\- Esse dai nunca cairia na grifinoria – disse Pedro mas não continuou a fala por causa do olhar repreendedor de Harry. "Porque sera que o filho de seu melhor amigo não gostava dele". Falaria com o menino depois

 **— Em todo caso, Harry — disse o gigante, dando as costas para os Dursley —, feliz aniversário para você. Tenho uma coisa para você aqui, talvez tenha sentado nela sem querer, mas o gosto continua bom.**

 **De um bolso interno do casaco preto ele tirou uma caixa meio amassada. Harry abriu, com os dedos trêmulos. Dentro havia um grande e pegajoso bolo de chocolate com a frase** ** _Feliz Aniversário_** **escrita em glacê verde.**

Lily rompeu em prantos.

– Hagrid é uma pessoa maravilhosa. – Lily disse olhando para Harry com lágrimas nos olhos e Tiago assentiu com a cabeça concordando, era bom saber quanto o amigo deles se preocupava com seu filho

– Melhor pessoa do mundo. – Sirius disse também emocionado, não sabia por que não estava presente na vida do afilhado, não conseguia imaginar por que não estava lá cuidando de Harry.

Harry olhou para Sirius com alguma pena, sabia o que o padrinho devia estar pensando.

 **Harry olhou para o gigante. Quis dizer obrigado, mas as palavras se perderam a caminho da boca, e em lugar disso o que disse foi:**

 **— Quem é você?**

– Isso não foi nada educado. – Hermione comentou olhando para Harry com censura.

– Eu estava assustado. – Harry respondeu cruzando os braços. – Eu achava que era trouxa, não sabia nada sobre o mundo dos bruxos, e Hagrid é um tanto diferente do que eu estava acostumado.

 **O gigante deu uma risada abafada.**

 **— É verdade, não me apresentei. Rúbeo Hagrid, Guardião das Chaves e das Terras de Hogwarts.**

 **Estendeu uma mão enorme e sacudiu o braço inteiro de Harry.**

 **— E que tal o chá, hein? — perguntou esfregando as mãos. — Eu não diria não a uma pessoa mais forte, se é que você me entende.**

 **Seus olhos bateram na lareira vazia em que ficara o pacote carbonizado de cereal e ele soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa. Curvou-se para a lareira, não viram o que ele estava fazendo, mas quando se afastou um segundo depois, havia dentro dela um clarão ribombante. O fogo estrondoso encheu todo o casebre úmido com sua luz tremeluzente e Harry sentiu o calor envolvê-lo como se tivesse mergulhado em um banho quente.**

– Mas Hagrid não tem autorização para fazer magia. – Frank disse reticente – Ele foi expulso de Hogwarts, quebraram a varinha dele.

– Ele guardou os pedaços – Remo disse rindo – ele usa escondido.

– Hagrid realmente não devia fazer isso. – Lucio disse e todos o olhararam assustados – Usar uma varinha quebrada é muito perigoso. – mas os olhares assustados não tinham sumido – O quê foi?

– Você chamou ele pelo nome pai – disse Draco sorrindo feliz pela atitude inesperada de Lucio – E não de termos pejorativos

\- Ahhh - exclamou Lucio surpreso pela própria atitude – So continue a ler Severo

 **O gigante se recostou no sofá, que afundou um pouco sob o seu peso, e começou a tirar coisas de todo gênero dos bolsos do casaco: uma chaleira de cobre, uma embalagem amassada de salsichas, um espeto, um bule de chá, várias xícaras lascadas e uma garrafa de um líquido âmbar de que ele tomou um gole antes de começar a preparar o chá.**

– Fico imaginando como Hagrid consegue guardar tantas coisas no casaco. – Neville disse pensativo.

– É um feitiço indetectável de extensão. – Hermione disse com simplicidade.

O jeito como aquela garota não conseguia ficar quieta irritava Snape profundamente. Ele não entendia bem o porquê.

 **Logo o casebre se encheu com o ruído e o cheiro de salsichas fritas. Ninguém disse nada enquanto o gigante trabalhava, mas assim que ele empurrou as primeiras salsichas gordas e suculentas, ligeiramente queimadas, do espeto, Duda se mexeu. Tio Válter disse com rispidez:**

 **— Não toque em nada que ele lhe der, Duda.**

 **O gigante deu uma risadinha ameaçadora.**

 **— Esse pudim de banha do seu filho não precisa engordar mais Dursley, não se preocupe.**

 **E passou as salsichas para Harry, que estava tão faminto e nunca provara nada tão maravilhoso, mas ainda assim não conseguia tirar os olhos do gigante.**

Tiago rosnou irritado pelo pensamento que seu filho passou fome

 **Finalmente, como ninguém parecia disposto a explicar nada, ele disse:**

 **— Me desculpe, mas continuo sem saber realmente quem você é.**

 **O gigante tomou um grande gole de chá e limpou a boca com as costas da mão.**

 **— Chame-me de Rúbeo, é como todos me chamam. E como lhe disse, sou o guardião das chaves de Hogwarts, você sabe tudo sobre Hogwarts, é claro.**

 **— Ah, não — disse Harry. Hagrid pareceu chocado. — Sinto muito — apressou-se Harry a dizer.**

– Hagrid vai ficar realmente irritado com isso. – Remo disse. Conhecendo bem o guarda-caça sabia que ele não estaria preparado para explicar tudo a Harry.

 **— Sente muito? — vociferou Hagrid, virando-se para encarar os Dursley, que tinham recuado para as sombras. — Eles é que deviam sentir muito! Eu sabia que você não estava recebendo as cartas, mas nunca pensei que nem ao menos sabia da existência de Hogwarts, para apelar! Você nunca se perguntou onde foi que seus pais aprenderam tudo?**

 **— Tudo o quê? — perguntou Harry**

 **— TUDO O QUÊ? — berrou Hagrid — Ora espere aí um segundo!**

 **Ele se levantara de um salto. Na raiva parecia encher o casebre todo. Os Dursley se encolhiam contra a parede.**

 **— Vocês vão querer me dizer — rosnou para os Dursley — que este menino, este menino! Não sabe nada, de NADA?**

 **Harry achou que a coisa estava indo longe demais. Afinal tinha freqüentado a escola e suas notas não eram ruins.**

 **— Eu sei alguma coisa — falou — Sei, sabe, matemática e outras coisas.**

– Oh Harry. – Lily afagou os cabelos do menino com carinho enquanto os outros riam.

– Já falei. – Harry bufou – Só tinha onze anos e não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

 **Mas Hagrid dispensou-o com um abano de mão e disse:**

 **— Do nosso mundo, quero dizer. Seu mundo. Meu mundo. O mundo dos seus pais.**

 **— Que mundo?**

 **Hagrid parecia preste a explodir**

 **— DURSLEY! — urrou ele.**

 **Tio Válter, que ficara muito pálido, murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível Hagrid olhou alucinado para Harry.**

 **— Mas você deve saber quem foram sua mãe e seu pai — disse — Quero dizer, eles são famosos. Você é famoso.**

 **— Quê? Meu pai e minha mãe eram famosos?**

 **— Você não sabe... Você não sabe... — Hagrid correu os dedos pelos cabelos, fixando em Harry um olhar perplexo. — Você não sabe quem é? — perguntou finalmente.**

 **Tio Válter de repente encontrou a voz.**

 **— Pare! – ordenou — Pare agora mesmo! Eu o proíbo de contar qualquer coisa ao menino!**

– Até parece que isso vai impedir Hagrid de falar alguma coisa. –Remo disse sorrindo.

 **Um homem mais corajoso do que Dursley teria se intimidado com o olhar furioso que Hagrid lhe deu, quando Hagrid falou, cada sílaba tremia de raiva.**

 **— VOCÊ NUNCA CONTOU? NUNCA CONTOU O QUE DUMBLEDORE DEIXOU ESCRITO NAQUELA CARTA PARA ELE? EU ESTAVA LÁ! EU VI DUMBLEDORE DEIXAR A CARTA, DURSLEY! E VOCÊ ESCONDEU DELE TODOS ESSES ANOS?**

 **— Escondeu o que de mim? — perguntou Harry ansioso.**

 **— PARE! EU O PROÍBO! — gritou tio Válter em pânico.**

 **Tia Petúnia deixou escapar um grito sufocado de horror.**

– Tuney sempre foi exageradamente dramática. – Lily disse revirando os olhos para a irmã no livro.

 **— Ah, vão tomar banho, vocês dois — disse Hagrid. — Harry, você e um bruxo.**

– O Hagrid podia ter sido um pouco mais sensível. – Alice disse um pouco abismada – Deve ter sido um grande choque receber a noticia assim.

– Ah, minha vida era tão ruim que acreditaria em qualquer coisa que Hagrid dissesse naquele momento. – Harry deu de ombros, Lily, Tiago, Sirius Pedro e Remo o encararam ligeiramente chocados, não era nada agradável ouvir aquilo de alguém que já estavam aprendendo a amar. Rabicho se preocupava com o menino apesar desse não gostar muito dele

 **O casebre mergulhou em silêncio. Ouviam-se apenas o mar e o assobio do vento.**

 **— Eu sou o quê? — ofegou Harry.**

 **— Um bruxo, é claro — repetiu Hagrid, recostando-se no sofá, que gemeu e afundou ainda mais —, e um bruxo de primeira, eu diria, depois que receber um pequeno treino. Com uma mãe e um pai como os seus, o que mais você poderia ser? E acho que já está na hora de ler a sua carta.**

 **Harry estendeu a mão finalmente para receber o envelope meio amarelo, endereçado em tinta verde para:**

 ** _Sr. H. Potter,_**

 ** _O Assoalho,_**

 ** _Casebre sobre Rochedo,_**

 ** _O Mar._**

 **Ele puxou a carta e leu,**

 ** _ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS_**

 ** _Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_**

 ** _(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)._**

 ** _Prezado Sr. Potter,_**

 ** _Temos o prazer de informar que . tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._**

 ** _Atenciosamente,_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall._**

 ** _Diretora Substituta._**

 **As perguntas explodiam na cabeça de Harry como fogos de artifício, e ele não conseguia decidir o que perguntar primeiro. Passados alguns minutos, gaguejou.**

 **— O que querem dizer com "estão aguardando a minha coruja"?**

– Você podia ter perguntado qualquer coisa e perguntou sobre a coruja? – Sirius encarou Harry divertido.

– Que pergunta idiota. – Rony completou rindo.

– Foi a última coisa que li. – Harry respondeu envergonhado.

– Parem de implicar com meu filho. – Lily disse com olhar assassino. – Ele tinha apenas onze anos, é difícil entender que é bruxo em um primeiro momento.

– Tomei um grande choque quando a professora Caridade Burbage apareceu na minha casa para explicar para mim e para os meus pais que eu era uma bruxa. – Hermione disse entendendo perfeitamente a reação de Harry e de Lily.

– Quem é Caridade Burbage? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

– Professora de Estudo dos Trouxas. – Hermione respondeu com simplicidade – Ela era a mais indicada para isso, não choca tanto os trouxas.

– Você é nascida-trouxa então? – Lily perguntou prestando um pouco mais de atenção à menina. Na verdade além de Harry não tinha dado muita atenção às outras pessoas que vieram do futuro.

– É. – Rony respondeu orgulhoso. – E além disso é a bruxa mais inteligente da nossa época. – Hermione corou e recebeu uma piscadela de Rony.

\- Foi um choque para mim também quando descobri – disse Lily olhando nervosamente para o ex amigo – Quando Severo me contou fiquei chocada mas fiquei bem feliz quando recebi minha cara – a ruiva teminou de dizer e olhou para Hermione e a duas sorriram

 **— Gárgulas galopantes! Isto me lembra uma coisa — disse Hagrid, batendo a mão na testa com força suficiente para derrubar um cavalo, e de outro bolso interno do casaco tirou uma coruja, uma coruja de verdade, viva, meio arrepiada, uma longa pena e um rolo de pergaminho. Com a língua entre os dentes, ele rabiscou um bilhete que Harry pôde ler de cabeça para baixo:**

 ** _"Prezado Sr. Dumbledore_**

 ** _Entreguei a carta a Harry. Vou levá-lo amanhã para comprar o material. O tempo está horrível._**

 ** _Espero que o senhor esteja bem._**

 ** _Hagrid."_**

 **Hagrid enrolou o pergaminho, entregou-o à coruja, que o prendeu no bico, depois ele foi até a porta e lançou a ave na tempestade. Quando voltou, sentou-se como se aquilo fosse tão normal quanto pegar o telefone.**

– E é. – Sirius comentou dando de ombros. – Telefones até funcionam em algumas casas bruxas, mas a maioria fica com interferência demais por causa da magia do lugar.

– E como você sabe tudo isso sobre telefones? – Frank perguntou curioso, assim como ele, Tiago, Sirius e Alice vinham de uma família de bruxos e por isso não estavam acostumados com coisas de trouxas.

– Nós fizemos estudo dos trouxas. – Tiago respondeu com simplicidade.

– Por que? – Alice perguntou sem entender, as pessoas que faziam estudo dos trouxas eram geralmente as que queriam trabalhar com relação com trouxas no ministério, e não conseguia imaginar Tiago e Sirius em um trabalho tão entediante.

\- Porque ele é simplesmente um bobo idiota que quis irritar a nossa mãe – Disse Régulo – Nos moramos num bairro trouxa aquilo foi uma estupidez desnecessária. Sirius simplesmente deu os ombros

 **Harry percebeu que sua boca se abrira e fechou-a rapidamente.**

 **— Onde é que eu estava? — disse Hagrid, mas naquele momento, tio Válter, ainda cor de cera, mas parecendo muito furioso, adiantou-se até a luz da lareira.**

 **— Ele não vai — falou.**

 **Hagrid resmungou.**

 **— Eu gostaria de ver um grande trouxa como você impedi-lo. — respondeu.**

 **— Um o quê? — perguntou Harry interessado.**

 **— Um trouxa — disse Hagrid — é como chamamos gente que não é mágica como nós. E você teve o azar de ser criado na família dos maiores trouxas que já vi na vida.**

– Hagrid fala como se todos os trouxas fosse ruins. – Lily disse ofendida.

– Pode ter certeza de que não é o que ele queria dizer. – Remo disse tentando acalmar Lily.

– Não mesmo. – Hermione disse sorrindo e lembrando-se de tudo de bom que Hagrid já fez por ela.

 **— Juramos quando o aceitamos que poríamos um fim nessa bobagem — disse tio Válter —, juramos que erradicaríamos isso nele. Bruxo, francamente!**

– Como esses trouxas podem ser tão burros? – Severo comentou chamando a atenção de todos. – Magia não é como uma mancha que pode ser apagada. Não existe uma forma de fazer uma pessoa deixar de ser magica. – Snape sabia disso muito bem, seu pai nunca havia aceitado ter um filho bruxo. Narcissa e Lucio olharam com pena para o amigo

 **— Você sabia? — perguntou Harry. — Você sabia que sou um... Bruxo?**

 **— Sabia! — guinchou tia Petúnia de repente. — Sabia! Claro que sabíamos! Como poderia não ser, a maldita da minha irmã sendo o que era?**

Lily se encolheu sob o ódio da irmã. Tiago percebeu que a garota estava sofrendo e abraçou-a com carinho tentando conforta-la.

– Você não é maldita. – Harry sussurrou apenas para Lily. – Você é maravilhosa. – Harry lembrava-se perfeitamente de como doía ser maltratado pela própria família.

 **Ah, ela recebeu uma carta igual a essa e desapareceu, foi para aquela... Aquela escola, e voltava para casa nas férias com os bolsos cheios de ovos de sapo, transformando xícaras em ratos. Eu era a única que a via como ela era. Um aborto da natureza! Mas para minha mãe e meu pai, ah não era Lílian isso e Lílian aquilo, tinham orgulho de ter uma bruxa na família!**

– Espera ai. – Remo interrompeu Snape que já estava começando a ler a próxima frase. – Ela via você transformando xicaras em ratos?

– A senhorita certinha monitora-chefe não é tão certinha assim não é. – Sirius implicou com Lily.

– Na verdade nós temos autorização para mostrar um pouco de magia aos nossos pais para eles saberem o que estamos aprendendo. – Hermione respondeu por Lily.

– Você nunca disse isso para a gente. – Rony cruzou os braços e olhou para Hermione emburrado.

– Envolve muita burocracia, uma autorização oficial do ministério e de um dos professores que garanta que não usaremos magia para nada além de uma pequena demonstração aos pais no dia que chegarmos em casa. – Lily disse defendendo Hermione.

– Na verdade depois do quarto ano parei de receber a autorização do ministério. – Hermione comentou dando de ombros. Harry, Rony, Gina e Neville entendiam perfeitamente o porquê.

– Por que? – Sirius, o mais curioso de todos ali, perguntou.

– Vocês vão descobrir se continuarmos lendo. – Harry respondeu e fez sinal para o pai voltar ao livro.

 **Ela parou para suspirar profundamente e aí continuou seu discurso. Parecia que estava querendo dizer aquilo havia anos.**

 **— Então ela conheceu Potter na escola e eles saíram de casa, casaram e tiveram você, e é claro que eu sabia que você ia ser igual, esquisito, anormal e então ela vai e me faz o favor de se explodir e nos deixar entalados com você!**

 **Harry ficara muito branco. Assim que encontrou a voz, disse:**

 **— Se explodir? Você me disse que eles morreram num acidente de carro!**

 **— ACIDENTE DE CARRO! — rugiu Hagrid erguendo-se com tanta raiva que os Dursley voltaram correndo para o canto da sala — Como é que um acidente de carro poderia matar Lílian e Tiago Potter! Isto é um absurdo! Um escândalo! E Harry Potter não conhecer a própria história, quando qualquer garoto no nosso mundo conhece o nome dele!**

Harry suspirou com pesar. Odiava ser famoso, odiava receber olhares de todos aonde fosse.

 **— Mas por quê? O que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry ansioso.**

 **A raiva desapareceu do rosto de Hagrid. Ele pareceu repentinamente aflito.**

 **— Eu nunca esperei isso — disse numa voz contida e preocupada. — Eu não fazia ideia do quanto você desconhecia, quando Dumbledore me disse que eu poderia ter problemas para encontrá-lo. Ah, Harry, não sei se sou a pessoa certa para lhe contar, mas alguém tem de contar, você não pode viajar para Hogwarts sem saber.**

– Realmente seria terrível se ele chegasse a Hogwarts sem saber. – Remo comentou.

 **Ele lançou um olhar feio aos Dursley.**

 **— Bom, é melhor você saber o que eu puder lhe contar, mas não posso lhe contar tudo, é um grande mistério, algumas partes.**

 **Ele se sentou, fitou o fogo durante alguns segundos e então falou:**

 **— Começa, eu acho, com.. Com uma pessoa chamada, mas é incrível você não saber o nome dele, todo o mundo no nosso mundo sabe...**

 **— Quem?**

 **— Bom... Não gosto de dizer o nome dele se puder evitar. Ninguém gosta.**

 **— Por que não?**

 **— Gárgulas vorazes, Harry, as pessoas ainda estão apavoradas. Droga, como é difícil. Olha, havia um bruxo que virou... Mau. Tão mau quanto alguém pode virar. Pior. Pior do que o pior.**

 **O nome dele era...**

 **Hagrid engoliu em seco, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.**

 **— E se você escrevesse? — sugeriu Harry.**

 **— Não, não sei soletrar o nome dele. Está bem,** ** _Voldemort._** **— Hagrid estremeceu. — Não me faça repetir. Em todo o caso, esse... Esse bruxo faz uns vinte anos agora, começou a procurar seguidores. E conseguiu alguns por medo, outros porque queriam ter um pouco do poder dele, sim, porque ele estava ficando poderoso. Dias funestos Harry, ninguém sabia em quem confiar, ninguém se atrevia, a ficar amigo de bruxas ou bruxos desconhecido. Coisas horríveis aconteciam. Ele estava tomando o poder. E claro que algumas pessoas se opuseram a ele, e ele as matou. Terrível. Um dos únicos lugares seguros que restaram foi Hogwarts. Acho que Dumbledore era o único de quem Você-Sabe-Quem tinha medo. Não ousou se apoderar da escola, não no começo, pelo menos.**

– O que ele quer dizer com não no começo? – Alice perguntou estremecendo. – Ele tentou depois?

– Não sei como responder isso. – Harry disse olhando para Hermione pedindo ajuda.

– Só podemos falar do que aconteceu até o momento do livro que estamos lendo. – Hermione disse categórica – Então a resposta é: ele não tentou se apoderar de Hogwarts até esse momento.

 **Ora sua mãe e seu pai eram os melhores bruxos que eu já conheci. Primeiros alunos em Hogwarts no seu tempo! Suponho que o mistério era por que Você-Sabe-Quem nunca tentou convencer os dois a se aliar a ele antes... Provavelmente sabia que eram muito chegados a Dumbledore para querer alguma coisa com o lado das Trevas. Talvez ele achasse que podia convencê-los... Talvez quisesse tirar os dois do caminho. Só o que sabemos é que ele apareceu na vila em que vocês estavam morando, num dia das bruxas, faz dez anos. Na época você só tinha um ano de idade. Ele foi à sua casa e... E...**

– Ele nunca convenceria um de nós a se juntar a ele. – Sirius disse com seriedade. Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Neville suspiraram, sabiam que um dos marotos havia traído eles. Como seria quando Pedro descobrisse?

– Hagrid falou tão bem de nós. – Tiago falou olhando para Lily com carinho. Tiago e Lily ainda estavam abraçados, Lily pegou a mão que Tiago tinha em seu ombro e segurou com força, iriam ouvir mais uma vez sobre sua morte, e isso era doloroso demais para qualquer um dos dois aguentar sozinho.

 **Hagrid puxou depressa um lenço muito sujo e manchado e assoou o nariz, fazendo o barulho de uma buzina de nevoeiro.**

 **— Desculpe — disse. — Mas é muito triste, conheci sua mãe e seu pai e não podia existir gente melhor, em todo o caso... Você-Sabe-Quem matou os dois. E então, e esse é o verdadeiro mistério da coisa, ele tentou matar você. Queria fazer o serviço completo, acho, ou então tinha começado a gostar de matar. Mas não conseguiu. Você nunca se perguntou como arranjou essa marca na testa? Isso não foi um corte normal. Isso é o que se ganha quando um feitiço poderoso e maligno atinge a gente, destruiu os seus pais e até a sua casa, mas não fez efeito em você, e é por isso que você é famoso, Harry. Ninguém nunca sobreviveu depois que ele decidia matá-lo, ninguém a não ser você, e ele já havia matado alguns dos melhores bruxos da época, os McKinnon, os Bones, os Prewett, e você era apenas um bebê, e sobreviveu.**

– Os McKinnon como Marlene McKinnon? – Lily perguntou chorosa. E recebeu um aceno positivo de Hermione – Ela é nossa amiga. Dorme no mesmo dormitorio que a gente. – Lily completou olhando para Alice que também havia deixado uma lágrima escorrer.

– Nós conhecemos os Bones. – Sirius disse preocupado – Amélia Bones que trabalha no ministério sempre foi muito legal com a gente.

– Ela não tinha morrido até esse momento. – Hermione comentou por alto. – Como vocês conhecem ela?

– Ele e Tiago tiveram uma audiência disciplinar nas férias do quarto ano. – Remo respondeu quando percebeu que nenhum dos dois queria falar. – Sirius estava na casa de Tiago e os dois resolveram fazer uma aposta. Mas foram vistos pelos trouxas.

– Que aposta? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

– Não foi nada. – Tiago disse e pegou o livro para continuar lendo, mas Lily segurou o livro impedindo-o.

– Também quero saber. – Lily disse fazendo Tiago respirar fundo e olhar para Sirius.

– OK. – Sirius falou desistindo – Apostamos que eu conseguiria convencer uma garota trouxa a ir para a casa do Tiago com a gente. E eu consegui. – Sirius disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Você enfeitiçou a garota para conseguir, então não ganhou a aposta! – Tiago disse com raiva.

– O que vocês fizeram com a garota? – Lily perguntou assustada.

– A garota estava completamente confusa, então mandei ela embora. – Tiago respondeu bufando – Mas um cara tinha visto o Sirius confundindo a menina e levando ela para minha casa.

– Então o ministério acabou sendo envolvido. – Sirius disse dando de ombros como se não tivesse feito nada demais.

– Vocês são uns monstros. – Alice disse espantada. – O que vocês queriam com a menina?

– Provavelmente nada do que você está pensando. – Tiago disse defensivo. – Queria conselhos sobre como conquistar uma garota especifica...

– E o que aconteceu com vocês? – Gina perguntou divertida ao ver que Lily havia corado até a raiz dos cabelos ao entender que a garota que Tiago queria conquistar era ela.

– Amélia entendeu que não queríamos fazer mal nenhum a ela. – Sirius disse sincero – As pessoas acharam que queríamos fazer algo ruim com ela. – Sirius disse ofendido – Nunca faria algo com uma garota que ela não quisesse.

– Nossos pais tiveram que pagar uma multa por magia praticada por menores. – Tiago disse com simplicidade. – Meus pais não se importaram muito, depois que expliquei que só queria conversar com a garota.

– Minha mãe achou que eu finalmente estava tratando os trouxas como eles mereciam e não disse nada.

-Mamãe disse isso mesmo? – Régulo perguntou com a voz baixa sem saber como se expressar no momento e Sirius apensar concordou

A maioria das pessoas da sala olhou para os dois assombrada, nunca haviam imaginado que eles tinham feito algo assim. Severo, no entanto olhou-os com raiva, para ele Tiago e Sirius eram patéticos e metidos, que se safavam de tudo o que aprontavam por ter dinheiro. A raiva que Snape sentia deles era cada vez maior, eles não tinham respeito por nada.

– Os Prewett são parentes dos Weasley, não são? – Frank perguntou para Gina e Rony lembrando-se que esse era o sobrenome deles.

– Mamãe era Prewett antes de casar. – Rony respondeu cabisbaixo – Os Prewett que o livro está dizendo eram meus tios Fabio e Gideão.

– Sinto muito. – Alice disse sorrindo com pena.

– Tudo bem, – Gina respondeu dando um meio sorriso – nunca conhecemos eles.

 **Algo muito doloroso passou pela cabeça de Harry. Quando a história de Hagrid ia terminando ele viu de novo um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde, com mais clareza do que se lembrava antes e se lembrou de mais uma coisa, pela primeira vez na vida, uma risada alta, fria e cruel.**

Um tremor subiu pela espinha de todos. Voldemort riu ao matar Lily e Tiago.

 **Hagrid o observava com tristeza.**

 **— Eu mesmo o retirei da casa destruída, por ordem de Dumbledore. Trouxe você para essa gente...**

 **— Um monte de baboseiras antigas — disse tio Válter.**

 **Harry se assustou, quase esquecera que os Dursley estavam ali. Tio Válter, sem dúvida, tinha recuperado a coragem. Olhava ameaçador para Hagrid e tinha os punhos fechados**

 **— Agora, ouça aqui, moleque — vociferou —, aceito que você seja meio estranho, provavelmente nada que uma boa surra não pudesse ter curado, e quanto aos seus pais, bem, eles eram excêntricos, não há como negar e o mundo está melhor sem eles, receberam o que mereciam por se meter com essa gente dada a bruxarias, foi o que previ, sempre soube que iam acabar mal.**

Sirius começou a rosnar para o livro com raiva e teve que ser contido por Remo. Os outros estavam ocupados demais com raiva para notar o comportamento estranho dele.

 **Mas naquele instante, Hagrid ergueu-se de um salto do sofá e puxou um guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa e arrebentado de dentro do casaco. Apontou-o como uma espada para tio Válter, e disse:**

 **— Estou lhe avisando, Dursley, estou lhe avisando, nem mais uma palavra...**

 **Ameaçado de ser furado pela ponta de um guarda-chuva por um gigante barbudo, a coragem de tio Válter fraquejou outra vez, ele se achatou contra a parede e ficou em silêncio.**

– Hagrid guarda os pedaços da varinha em um guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa? – Frank perguntou curioso.

Harry, Rony Hermione e Gina acenaram em concordância.

 **— Assim está melhor — disse Hagrid, arquejando e tornando a se sentar no sofá, que desta vez afundou de vez até o chão.**

 **Harry, nesse meio tempo, continuava a ter perguntas e a fazer centenas dela.**

 **— Mas o que aconteceu ao Vol... Desculpe... Quero dizer, Você-Sabe-Quem?**

 **— Boa pergunta, Harry. Desapareceu. Sumiu. Na mesma noite em que tentou matar você. O que faz você ainda mais famoso. É o maior mistério, entende... Ele estava ficando cada dia mais poderoso, porque foi embora? Tem quem diga que ele morreu. Besteira, na minha opinião. Não sei se ainda tinha humanidade suficiente para morrer. Tem quem diga que ainda está lá fora esperando, ou coisa parecida, mas não acredito. Gente que estava do lado dele voltou para o nosso. Uns pareciam que estavam saindo de uma espécie de transe. Acho que não teriam feito isso se ele fosse voltar. A maioria de nós acha que ele ainda anda por ai, mas perdeu os poderes. Está fraco demais para continuar. Porque alguma coisa em você acabou com ele, Harry. Aconteceu alguma coisa, naquela noite, com que ele não estava contando, eu não seio que o foi, ninguém sabe, mas alguma coisa em você o aleijou, para valer.**

\- Por que ele queria matar você – Lucio perguntou curioso, ele estava confuso esse assassino de bebes não parecia com o político implacável que seu pai tanto dizia

Harry deu os ombros não podia responder agora mesmo

 **Hagrid fitou Harry com calor e respeito iluminando seus olhos, mas Harry, ao invés de se sentir contente e orgulhoso, teve a certeza de que tinha havido um terrível engano. Bruxo? Ele?**

 **Como era possível? Passara a vida dominado por Duda e infernizado pela tia Petúnia e pelo tio Válter, se era realmente um bruxo, por que eles não tinham se transformado em sapos toda vez que tentaram prendê-lo no armário? Se uma vez derrotara o maior feiticeiro do mundo, como é que Duda sempre pudera chutá-lo para cá e para lá como se fosse uma bola de futebol?**

– Você não conseguia controlar seus poderes na época. – Tiago disse com carinho – Às vezes você subconscientemente conseguia se livrar de algumas coisas, mas nem sempre conseguimos recorrer à magia antes de aprender a controla-la de verdade. – Harry sorriu para o pai.

 **— Rúbeo — disse calmo — acho que você deve ter cometido um engano. Acho que não posso ser um bruxo.**

 **Para sua surpresa, Hagrid deu uma risadinha abafada.**

 **— Não é bruxo, hein? Nunca fez nada acontecer quando estava apavorado ou zangado?**

 **Harry olhou para o fogo. Pensando bem... Cada coisa estranha que deixara os seus tios furiosos tinha acontecido quando ele, Harry estava perturbado ou com raiva... Perseguido pela turma de Duda, pusera-se de repente fora do seu alcance, receoso de ir para a escola com aquele corte ridículo, conseguira fazer os cabelos crescerem de novo, e da última vez que Duda batera nele, não fora à forra sem perceber que estava fazendo isto? Não mandara uma cobra atacá-lo?**

– Tecnicamente você não mandou a cobra atacá-lo. – Lily disse antes que o assunto "ofidioglossia" volta-se. – Se você tivesse a mandado ataca-lo você poderia até ser considerado uma pessoa ruim, mas não mandou. – Lily concluiu categórica.

 **Harry olhou para Hagrid, sorrindo, e viu que ele ria abertamente para ele.**

 **— Viu? — disse Hagrid — Harry Potter não é bruxo? Espere, você vai ser famoso em Hogwarts.**

 **Mas tio Válter não ia ceder sem brigar.**

 **— Eu não já disse que ele não vai? — sibilou. — Ele vai para a escola secundária local e vai me agradecer por isso. Li aquelas cartas e dizem que ele precisa de um monte de lixo, livros de feitiços, varinhas mágicas e...**

 **— Se ele quiser ir, um trouxão como você não vai poder impedir. — resmungou Hagrid raivoso. — Impedir o filho de Lílian e Tiago Potter de ir para Hogwarts! Você enlouqueceu. Ele está inscrito desde que nasceu.**

– Na verdade todos estão inscritos desde que nasceram. – Frank disse pensativo – Há um livro aqui em Hogwarts com uma pena encantada que escreve o nome das crianças que nascem com sangue mágico.

 **Vai frequentar a melhor escola de bruxos e bruxedos do mundo. Sete anos lá e ele nem vai se reconhecer. Vai estudar com garotos iguais a ele, para variar, e vai estudar com o maior mestre que Hogwarts já teve, Alvo Dumbledore...**

 **— NÃO VOU PAGAR A NENHUM VELHO BIRUTA E PATETA PARA ENSINÁ-LO A FAZER MÁGICAS! — gritou tio Válter.**

– Agora ele se meteu em uma encrenca. – Alice disse sorrindo maligna – Hagrid venera Dumbledore, vai ficar furioso com isso.

 **Mas ele finalmente fora longe demais. Hagrid agarrou o guarda-chuva e girou por cima da cabeça.**

 **— NUNCA — trovejou — INSULTE... ALVO DUMBLEDORE NA... MINHA FRENTE!**

 **E girou o guarda-chuva no ar baixando-o até apontar para Duda, houve um lampejo de luz violeta, o estalo de uma bombinha, um grito agudo e, no segundo seguinte, Duda estava dançando no mesmo lugar com as mãos apertando a barriga banhuda, guinchando de dor. Quando Duda virou de costas, Harry viu um rabo de porco enroscado saindo de um buraco nas calças dele.**

A sala explodiu em gargalhadas. Todos imaginando Duda com um rabo de porco. Harry lembrava-se bem de seu primo com onze anos e um rabinho rosado.

 **Tio Válter urrou. Puxando tia Petúnia e Duda para o quarto, lançou um último olhar aterrorizado a Hagrid e bateu a porta ao entrar.**

 **Hagrid olhou para o guarda-chuva e coçou a barba.**

 **— Não devia ter perdido as estribeiras — disse arrependido —, mas em todo o caso saiu errado. Queria transformá-lo em porco, mas acho que ele já parecia tanto com um que não pude fazer muita coisa.**

 **E olhou de esguelha para Harry, por baixo das sobrancelhas peludas.**

 **— Fico agradecido se não contar isso para ninguém em Hogwarts — falou. – Não... Hum...**

 **Tenho permissão para fazer mágicas, rigorosamente falando. Permitiram que eu fizesse alguma coisa para seguir você e entregar as cartas e coisas assim, uma das razões por que eu queria tanto este trabalho.**

 **— Porque você não pode fazer mágica? — perguntou Harry.**

 **— Ah, bom... Eu estive em Hogwarts, mas... Hum... Fui expulso, para falar a verdade. No terceiro ano. Eles partiram a minha varinha ao meio e tudo o mais. Mas Dumbledore me deixou ficar como guarda-caça. Grande sujeito o Dumbledore.**

 **— Por que você foi expulso?**

– Duvido que ele responda. – Remo falou e olhou para Sirius.

– Ele nunca responderia. – Sirius confirmou.

– Como vocês sabem? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

– Sirius perguntou para ele no nosso terceiro ano. – Tiago respondeu sério – Ele desconversou e quase quebrou a árvore que ele estava carregando para o natal.

 **— Já está ficando tarde e temos muito que fazer amanhã — disse Hagrid em voz alta. — Temos que ir à cidade, comprar os seus livros e etc.**

 **Ele tirou o grosso casaco preto e atirou-o a Harry.**

 **— Pode ficar com ele. Não se assuste se ele se mexer um pouco acho que ainda tenho uns ratos do campo em um dos bolsos.**

\- Acabou o capitulo – disse Severo entregando o livro para Pedro que era o único que estava no sofá com ele, mas antes que o maroto pudesse começar a ler ele foi interrompido

\- Nós deveríamos comer alguma coisa – disse Ron

\- Você so pensa em comida – disse Hermione

\- Vamos Mione eu também estou com fome – disse Harry tentando ajudar o amigo

\- Sim comida é uma boa ideia – disse Sirius quase salivando

\- E com um bolo de aniversário para o Harry – disse Tiago

\- O QUÊ – exclamou Harry

\- Sim nos perdemos muitos aniversários – disse Lily puxando o filho para a mesa que tinha naquele cômodo e todos os acompanharam

Quando todos já estavam sentados a comida apareceu, parece que os elfos eram realmente muito eficiente, a comida estava ótima e depois de todos terem comido realmente apareceu um bolo de chocolate enorme com 11 velas no topo

E O PARABENS... – Sirius puxou a cantoria e todos os acompanharam, bem pelo menos da primeira vez já que os marotos fizeram questão de cantar onze vezes enquanto o resto das pessoas da sala se contentou em bater palmas e Lily em abraçar o filho. Depois de deixarem Harry morrendo de vergonha eles voltaram para sala, bom pelo menos Harry tentou voltar para a sala, mas ele teve o sue braço puxado

\- Entao pequeno Pontas, o que eu fiz para você? – perguntou Pedro ele estava de braços cruzados e encarava o filho do melhor amigo com cuidado e naquela hora, Harry não conseguiu sentir raiva dele

\- Não posso dizer – disse Harry suspirando – Hermione me mata se eu descobrir alguma coisa ]

\- Então você realmente me odeia? – disse Pedro olhando para baixo. Harry não respondeu essa pergunta

\- Você tem a chance de mudar suas escolhas, na primeira você fracassou, então tome cuidado com suas atitudes – disse Harry e voltou para sala onde encontrou seus pais rindo no sofá e se sentou ao lado deles.

Pedro suspirou e decidiu ouvir o conselho daquele garoto ele também voltou para a sala e começou a ler: **O BECO DIAGONAL**


End file.
